Red Flavor
by HLecter511
Summary: They look like a regular, normal family. Though, behind close doors, each of them have a dark flaw that is waiting to be used on somebody for their dark pleasure. Welcome to the Lecter Family. (Ratings will change in future).
1. Chapter 1: The Good Doctor

**Chapter:** The Good Doctor

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It is a normal day like any other day in the practice of psychiatry.

There are the usual patients that come in for an hour or an hour and a half, explaining about their problems that day or what they have been feeling as of late to their psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist would listen and sometimes jot down some notes in a book where they keep all logs on their patient's sessions. The psychiatrist has been in practice for the past few years and has already built up a reputation of being one of the top psychiatrist around the area.

With their lavishing office where the sessions happen. The office is a sight to behold and always brought awe to those that never seen it before. The library balcony always catches newcomers' eyes instantly. Around the rest of the room are artifacts and furniture to make the atmosphere feel comfortable.

Around late evening, three times a week and always the same time, the good doctor has a patient, who is a very anxious and paranoid about everything.

Patience is his virtue and upon having this sort of patient, the psychiatrist would mentally congratulate himself on not killing this man yet. Many times he thought of what type of spices will be good if he took the patient heart or rather the lungs would make a delicious plate.

Licking the back of his teeth, the psychiatrist amber hazel eyes stare at his patient sitting across from him. The patient is sobbing after explaining about a very stressful day.

When the patient reaches out with a shaking right hand, the psychiatrist snaps out of his dark thoughts.

"Please."

The psychiatrist stares at his patient for a few seconds before turning his upper body to the right where a box of tissues was resting, slowly grabbing it before holding it out to his sobbing patient.

"Thank you." The patient croaked out while the psychiatrist kept an emotionless expression and he sets the tissue box back on the glass side table beside his seat.

He adjusts himself slightly in his seat and stares at his patient, who is wiping away their tears.

"I hate being this neurotic."

"If you weren't neurotic, Franklyn, you would be something much worse."

The patient named Franklyn Froideveaux nods his head before setting the used tissue onto the glass side table beside his chair.

Being a perfectionist and a bit of a neat freak, the psychiatrist eyes flicker to the crinkle up used tissue then at Franklyn, back to the tissue then at Franklyn. He did not want the patient's infested germ used tissue smudging the glass table.

He has to talk before he snaps at Franklyn for the germ infested tissue. Thus, he turns to the leather book on his side table to write down a few notes about Franklyn's process before setting the quill tip pen next to the leather book.

"Our brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts, not the prolonged duress your neuroses seem to enjoy. That's why you feel as though a lion were on the verge of devouring you."

That causes Franklyn to use the second tissue he grabbed earlier and buries his face into it as another sob fest is about to start.

"Franklyn."

"Yep."

"You have to convince yourself the lion is not in the room. When it is, I assure you, you will know." He leans forwards telling Franklyn with a serious look.

That wraps up their session and now, he leads Franklyn to the door that is an exit way for patients only. Instead of having his patients go through the waiting room where others could be waiting and see the patient's reactions after session, Hannibal has a separate exit to give privacy to the patients' leaving.

Upon opening the door, he allows Franklyn to go ahead of him, but stops to straighten up upon seeing an African-American man dressed in suit stand up from a seat and he steps towards Franklyn and shaking his hand.

"Dr. Lecter. I'm special agent—"The man was saying, ignoring the nervous sputtering of Franklyn, who is trying to tell this newcomer that he wasn't Dr. Lecter.

The psychiatrist known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter eyes the two men shaking hands before looking at this special agent with a disapproving look.

"I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients." Hannibal right hand that is still upon the doorknob tightens a bit, not liking how this man interrupt the privacy of Franklyn leaving.

"Oh, Dr. Lecter. Sorry. I'm special agent Jack Crawford. FBI. May I come in?" Jack said, pulling out his wallet and opening it up to show his FBI badge.

Hannibal leans forwards, eyeing the badge. Franklyn is wide eyes and his mouth agape, not believing an FBI agent is standing before him and asking for Hannibal.

"You may wait in the waiting room." Hannibal fired down Jack Crawford as he is upset with Jack for not waiting in the waiting room.

But also, he needs to collect himself and think back to anything he had done wrong. There were actually many things that he did wrong and known to not be morally right in society. Murdering and eating his victims is definitely breaking human morals. Therefore, Hannibal needs to collect himself and think if he left any sort of evidence behind on any of the bodies he disposed. If this agent was here for him, Hannibal knew he will have to act out on taking this agent out.

"Franklyn, I'll see you next week." Hannibal turns to Franklyn and said.

"Yes-s." Franklyn sputtered out, shakily walking in-between Jack and Hannibal while making his way towards the door.

"Unless, of course, this is about him." Hannibal said as he wants to make sure that Jack is here for him.

"No. This is all about you."

Hannibal only nods his head before turning on his heels and entering his office, shutting the door. He walks over to the two seats where his patient and he sat to pick up the leather book that has notes on Franklyn process. Hannibal brings that over to his desk, setting it down before checking everything around the room.

He will wait a few minutes to give Jack time to get to the waiting room. Then Hannibal will make his wait a bit longer as a punishment for invading one of his patient's private exit. Leaning on the front of his desk, Hannibal fixes a few picture frames on his desk before lifting his left arm up to check his watch on his wrist.

It was close to six thirty making him to get this talk over with so he can be done before seven thirty.

Setting his arm down on his lap, Hannibal shuts his eyes and recollects himself. He thinks back to his last killing which was a few months ago and he made sure that he didn't get any fingerprints or anything from his body onto the body.

Shaking his head, Hannibal stands up and he makes his way to the door that leads into the waiting room. Opening it up, he manages to put up a small fake smirk at Jack.

"Please. Come in." Hannibal steps aside to let Jack in before shutting the door behind him.

"So, may I ask how this is all about me?" Hannibal said, turning away from the door and eyeing Jack, seeing how the special agent is awestruck at the room.

"You can ask. But I may have to ask you a few questions first." Jack pointed at Hannibal with a smirk before turning away from Hannibal and went back to walking around the room, intrigued by every little thing in his sight.

Hannibal only nods his head and keeping his eyes upon Jack exploring.

"You expecting another patient?"

"We're all alone." Hannibal replied, holding his hands out before dropping them back onto his sides.

"Oh, good…no secretary?"

"She was predisposed to romantic whims. Followed her heart to the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go." Hannibal answered as he walks up beside Jack and the two begin to walk to the part of the room where Hannibal's sketch table is.

"Wow. Are these yours, doctor?" Jack asked as he went ahead and push away a piece of paper to show one of Hannibal's sketches of his childhood boarding school.

"Among the first. My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy."

"The amount of details is incredible." Jack said, eyeing the sketch with an impressed look.

A small smug smirk appears on Hannibal's lips before dropping as he picks up the scalpel that is lying beside his charcoal pencil before picking up the charcoal pencil in his other hand.

"I learned very early a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharper." Hannibal said, demonstrating how he sharpens the charcoal pencil.

However, one wrong move by Jack or some accusation, Hannibal is prepared with the scalpel.

"Well, now I understand why your drawings earned you an internship at Johns Hopkins. That's where you met Noelle, right?" Jack pointed out, walking away from Hannibal and his sketching table to walk into the center of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Noelle.

Many believe as a humble woman. But that was a mask for she can actually be malevolent upon anyone threatening her, her family or someone makes her very upset and angry at them.

Not only did this Special Agent Jack Crawford did his homework on Hannibal's past, but Jack had mentioned Noelle.

Noelle Anne Cross.

Now, Lecter.

Noelle is his wife and Jack has a good suspicion of a bit of Hannibal's personal life.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're investigating me, Agent Crawford." Hannibal said, slowly turning to face Jack with a calm manner. The scalpel in his right hand felt perfect between his fingertips.

"No, no. No, you were referred to me by Alana Bloom. In the psychology department, Georgetown." Jack assured Hannibal, chuckling while looking up at the library balcony.

Feeling an actual sense of relief lift from his body, Hannibal grins to himself as he is not being investigated for anything. He makes his way towards his desk while taking a glance down at the scalpel and charcoal pencil in his hand before looking at Jack.

"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficient. Dr. Bloom would be the exception." Hannibal said, setting the scalpel and pencil down, hitting the end of the pencil to make sure it is perfectly lined up parallel with the scalpel.

"Yes, she would. Yes, she would." Jack chuckled, bouncing on the heels of his feet before unclasping his hands.

"Well, she told me that you mentored her during her residency at John Hopkins." Jack said, waving his right hand towards Hannibal.

"I learned as much from her as she did from me."

"She also showed me your paper. Evolutionary…Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion?" Jack pointed out with an unsure look on if he got the title right.

"Yes." Hannibal nodded his head.

"Very interesting. Very interesting. Even for a layman."

"A layman?" Hannibal could not help but have a disbelief look on Jack's comment, especially a man who works in a psychological and medical department of the agency.

"Yeah." Jack said, tucking his hands in his front pant pockets.

"So many learned fellows going about in the halls of the Behavioral Science at the FBI, and you consider yourself a layman." Hannibal said, not quite grasping Jack's comment.

"I do when I'm in your company, doctor. Um, I need you to help me with a psychological profile."

The request caught his attention and his curiosity.

Within twenty minutes, Jack explained about a criminal profiler of his that is very good at his job. Very good at putting himself into the killer's shoes to figure out a crime scene. But Jack needs to make sure that his special criminal profiler will stay 'sane.' Thus, Hannibal comes into the picture.

After the conversation, there is a few words exchange about Hannibal coming by the FBI Academy to meet Jack's important criminal profiler by the name of Will Graham.

"Is this Noelle? You two are married, are you not?"

Hannibal looks at Jack exploring the office again, but came to a pause at Hannibal's desk where the picture frames he adjusted earlier, were sitting. Jack kept his hands in his pockets, much to Hannibal's pleasure, and not touching the polish sterling silver picture frame. Hannibal doesn't like touching it because he didn't want his fingers leaving smudge marks.

"Yes, we are still married." Hannibal answered, walking over to stand beside Jack and stare at the photo too.

Noelle Anne Cross-Lecter is what Hannibal calls his Persephone and he is Hades.

When they first met, she was shy yet polite. She wouldn't eye him like eye candy like other people did or judge him for his foreign accent or his chivalry manners. As they got to know each other, Hannibal saw how the once shy young woman is actually cunning and could persuade people to do things for her with a few words. It is as if the longer Persephone stayed with Hades, she picks up on his nature. That is Noelle. She is not all innocent and Hannibal has fallen in love with that.

"Now, I saw some of her works of sketches of her exploring Rome. She has a knack for drawing too, doesn't she?"

"Indeed. That is how we met and we bonded over." Hannibal smirked.

He stares at the image of his wife on his desk.

Her long chocolate wavy hair reaches past her full breasts, her pale mint green eyes were surrounded by dark lashes and she has a killer smile that lures her prey in. A body that he loves having wrapped around him during intimate escapades. She was dressed in a white dress in this picture, sitting on the beach and watching the sunset.

Hannibal is not going to tell Jack that that night Noelle had smashed an empty bottle of wine over a man's head who tried to take advantage to her on the beach when Hannibal went to the car to get another blanket. Or he wasn't going to hint to Jack that the head the FBI had found on that beach a while back, staked in the ground a few miles away from the beach was from the hands of Noelle and he in a pissed off state.

Yes, he would keep that all a secret like always.

"And are these your boys? They look like a mix of your wife and you."

"Yes, the one with the longer hair is Tristan and the one with the shorter hair is Leonardo. They are seniors this year in college." Hannibal glanced at the picture frame of two young men dressed in soccer gear and all muddy from a game that was during a storm.

Both boys were eye-catchers and have the chivalry charm that many women swoon over, but the boys made sure they were hard to get, much to Noelle and Hannibal's amusement. Tristan is more like Hannibal while Leonardo is more like Noelle. Both twenty-one and known to their parents as the dangerous duo twins. Mess with one of them, the other will surely show you what hell is like.

"You have a very nice normal looking family, doctor."

Hannibal nods his head with a sly grin coming onto his lips as he stares at the special agent staring at Hannibal's family.

If only Mr. Crawford knew how the Lecter family truly is like behind closed doors.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, for a while I had one of those "What if" thoughts. And I thought, "what if Hannibal had a family and if they were all 'unique' in some way like him?" **

**Therefore, I have decided to have a go at it and make a story about if Hannibal had a "normal" family. **

**If you are wondering what the family looks like, look at the image thingy at the top.**

**Anyways, let us get this on the road!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: ****I do not own anything about the Hannibal Series. I do, however, own my original characters, Noelle, Tristan and Leonardo. **

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Wife

**Chapter: **The Good Wife

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Writing utensils are heard scribbling down notes across notebook paper.

There is only a few laptops on, but those are for students that had email the professor at the beginning of the semester and gave the professor a good reason why they need a laptop.

The professor found that the old style of pencil or pen with paper is better than the laptop when it comes to remembering information. However, the professor didn't want any students horsing around on their computers and doing social media or something else instead of paying attention to the lecture.

Only a few lights are off, enough to light up the slideshow that the professor is showing. The slideshow topic is about Greek mythology heroes and short snippets of their stories.

The class is an introduction class to mythology and thus, there is mostly freshmen, sophomore and a few juniors and seniors, who just need a class to fill a requirement or taking it for the credit.

The professor is wrapping up the slideshow as class is going to end in a few minutes.

"Perseus makes his way back with Medusa head…" A knock on the classroom door causes the professor to stop talking and look towards the door in the back of the room.

The students look at one another with confusion before looking at the door with curiosity. As the door open, the first thing that everyone saw is a large bouquet of Stargazer lilies in a red vase.

"Um, what is this?" The professor said, hands on their hips as the florist delivery man walks towards her and sets the large bouquet before them.

"Are you Mrs. Noelle Lecter?"

"Yes, that is me." The professor known as Noelle Lecter eyes slightly narrow at the flowers before looking at the florist man, who is smiling.

"Your husband said to deliver this no matter what you were doing. Good day, Mrs. Lecter. Sorry to interrupt your class." The delivery man said before he quickly left.

"Well, there is no stopping the mister." Noelle jokily said causing her students to laugh.

"That is so romantic."

"Her husband must be a charmer."

"That is so adorable."

Shaking her head, Noelle cannot keep the smile off her face as she stares at the Stargazer lilies that her husband sent her. Going through a mental check in her mind if there is anything special today, there is not; thus, this is her husband being the chivalry romantic.

But he is always like that.

Marry for almost twenty-one years, Hannibal Lecter is a hidden romantic that he is only and obviously shows to Noelle. He is also a hidden cannibalistic serial killer, but he did not want any taste of Noelle in any violent away when they first met each other; only an intimate taste.

"Well, um, I lost my train of thought on things and class is ending anyways, so you're dismiss. Please, look on the blog site to see your homework. Thanks and have a good day." Noelle said while cleaning up her notes and sliding them into a binder filled with notes.

Dropping the binder into a backpack, Noelle puts on her backpack and she picks up the large bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. A smile cannot help but come onto her face as she walks down the hallway, her smile turning into a smirk upon seeing people eyeing her flowers with awe.

Exiting the building and walking a short distance to another building, Noelle enters then moves to the stairs to make her way up two floors on the floor where the Classic department is.

On parts of the walls are posters on the wall showing different internships, random posters that are all over campus talking about various events going on, and there is some classic information.

There is a few pillars holding artifacts in a glass container for anyone to look upon.

Standing before a thick wooden door that has a plaque with her name on it, Noelle unlocks the office and enters. The door shuts behind her as she makes her way across her spacious office.

One wall is actually glass overlooking a manmade pond on campus. Usually Noelle would keep it open during the day to let sunlight heat up the room, but at time, she hits a button on a remote and this large shade comes down over the glass.

A wall behind her desk is mostly of shelves fill with either books or artifacts. On another wall is picture frames with sketches or photographs of the most popular areas in Italy, especially areas that have to do with her classics subject. Most photographs were famous landmarks, an example being the Flavian Amphitheatre, or better known as the Colosseum.

Her desk is large, her chair a comfortable leather chair and there is three leather seats in front of her desk.

Dropping her backpack beside her chair, Noelle walks to the long table against the wall parallel to her desk and she sets down the flowers in between picture frames of her family.

Caressing a petal of one of the lilies, Noelle looks down at one of the pictures in a sterling silver frame on the long table. Touching the lilies that her husband sent her while staring at the photo of him and her in their twenties in college. The photo was taken in the Roman Forum in front of the Arch of Septimius Severus. It had been during their spring break that they went and enjoy a week in Italy.

It was the place where Noelle sees as the moment when Hannibal and her relationship became serious.

"Especially losing my virginity with him there." Noelle smirked, walking away from the lilies but she cannot help but take one last glance at them before moving towards her desk.

She has some office hours starting now.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

On the way home, stopping at the grocery store to pick up a few items, Noelle cannot help but have thoughts running through her mind on the reason Hannibal sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers—that were buckle up in the passenger seat.

They have no anniversary to celebrate, it wasn't their birthdays, there was no great news that brings a celebration, and so forth. It must've been one of those days when Hannibal is feeling very generous today.

Backing the all black BMW M6 back into the driveway, she parks beside her husband dark blackish green Bentley Mulsanne.

"He's home early." Noelle mumbled to herself, reaching over to unbuckle the flowers from the passenger seat.

Usually she beats him home by a few minutes, but today that was not the case.

Grabbing the flowers and slipping on her backpack, Noelle walks up the front walkway and opens the front door. She sets the flowers on a table near the door, drops her backpack to the ground then she goes back outside to grab the two brown paper bags fill with groceries.

Once into the home, Noelle kicks the door shut and then looks around to make sure her male counterpart did not see that.

The house is perfection by not only with the designs of each room, the pieces in the rooms, but cleanliness. If her perfectionist husband saw what she just did to the front door, he most likely would have scowl her.

Carrying the two grocery bags to the kitchen where she hears the tea kettle whistling, Noelle knew the mister is in the kitchen making tea. A grin comes onto her lips as she enters.

"The flowers were lovely."

Amber eyes with flecks of maroon in them look up with warmth as they land on her.

Setting the grocery bags down, Noelle walks around the breakfast island towards her male counterpart and she stops herself once her chest just brushes his right arm. Feeling his body heat radiating off him, she feels the hairs on her body to rise then slowly relax.

"I'm glad you enjoy them."

"I was in shock that the florist delivery man had interrupted my class. I asked him why he did so and do you know what he told me."

"Do tell." A charming smirk coming onto his lips.

"He said along the lines of, your husband told me to deliver this to you, no matter what you are doing. Either something important happen today or you are changing, Hannibal?"

Hannibal Lecter takes the hot tea kettle and makes two cups of tea.

Setting a cup before her, Noelle touches the brim of the tea cup before she looks back at her husband of thirteen years, but have been together for twenty.

Through thick and thin they stuck it out, even when she ended up becoming pregnant and having the twins at nineteen, Hannibal being twenty-one. Thanks to her family, they had greatly helped out with raising the twins while Hannibal and her finished college.

The wonderful trip to Italy and losing her virginity is also the time the twins had been conceived. They not only brought home a relationship, but they also brought home two special gifts.

"Changing? How so?" Hannibal asked, amusement in his eyes as he lifts the cup to his awaiting lips and takes a few long sips.

"Well, to have my husband make sure that the delivery man rudely interrupted my class, I have to say that is very uncommon for you to act that way or ask for a rude favor. Something must be wrong." Noelle mockingly said, reaching up to touch his forehead to see if he has a temperature.

Brushing her hand away, Hannibal and Noelle stare one another in the eyes.

"I must say, it was very rebellious of you." Noelle purred, grabbing his tea cup and setting it aside.

Hannibal eyes flicker to the cup before looking down at her as she runs her hands up from his stomach to his chest and wounding her arms around his neck. Noelle eyes darkening in lust for him.

Noelle does not want to admit, but she can have him wrapped around her fingers. Does she use it to her advantage? Only when someone pisses her off and she wants Hannibal to do something about it.

She is a good wife.

Just a few loose screws like her husband. But they are perceived by society as 'normal.'

Pulling his head down, Noelle brushes her lips against his but pulls back as he tries to take her in. A frustrated low growl escapes from him while has a mischievous smirk. Fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, she massages the back of his neck before letting him take her lips.

Wearing the dress today, Noelle realizes the perks as she feels one of Hannibal hands trailing up her left thigh and gripping her behind, pushing her closer to him. About to wrap one of her legs around his waist as she can feel him getting excited, there a groan from the entry of the kitchen.

"Argh! Come on. We come home for Thanksgiving break to surprise you two and we walk into this."

"Well, it seems like Dad is already to the giving part."

Pulling away from each other, Noelle and Hannibal keep themselves wrapped up in each other's arms and only turn their heads to stare at the two individuals that have entered the home.

Hannibal refers them as the hellions while Noelle, she refers them as her precious gifts.

Standing at the entry of the kitchen with suitcases on their sides is Noelle and Hannibal's twin boys.

Tristan and Leonardo Lecter.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this thus far. **

**I see the Lecter family as a family that only understand one another. Anyone else doesn't understand them. In a way, the Lecter family is far from normal.**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Twins

**Chapter:** The Good Twins

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Anxious and boredom mix in one is not a good thing.

Everyone wants classes to end so they can start their Thanksgiving break. Go home to their families, watch Thanksgiving football while stuffing their faces with turkey, and then have a few days off from classes.

A set of twins known as the Lecter Twins on the soccer field are sitting side by side in a classic class together. Leonardo is doodling in his notebook while Tristan is paying close attention to what the professor is saying about cultural lifestyle of the Romans.

"Dude, you know all about this. Hello, our mom is a classics professor."

"It's interesting to compare and contrast this professor to mother."

"And what are you seeing in the results?" Leonardo whispered to his older twin brother.

"Mom makes clearer statements and in a way that everyone can understand." Tristan lowly replied, glancing at his twin brother before his eyes flicker down to Leonardo notebook.

There Tristan sees Leonardo has a half sketch of the classroom before them. It is very detailed, but needs shadowing to make it more realistic. Tristan looks at Leonardo again before looking away and adjusting himself in his seat.

Leonardo looks up as the professor begins to get into this rambling rant that made him roll his amber hazel eyes. He lets out a low sigh underneath his breath and runs his left hand through his hair, wanting this damn class to end.

The only reason Leonardo had taken this class is because one, he is finishing up his biomedical engineering major and he had needed a class to fill in his schedule. Thus, Leonardo made him take this class with him. Two, it is a credit, so why not. While his major deals with the medical type field, Tristan taken after their mother and he is finishing up his archaeology major with minor in visual art on the side.

Leonardo looks up from doodling in his notebook to stare around the class. He begins to go into deep thought of what to pack for Thanksgiving break. They don't live far away from home as they go to John Hopkins like their father and mother did. Thus, Leonardo knew he didn't need to bring much home.

Leaning back in his seat, Leonardo looks at his twin brother that is more like their father than anything. He is dress in slacks, a polo shirt, and dress shoes. Everything is always perfectly clean and iron. His dark brown hair sometimes slick back or left natural. His personality is like their father's yet when pissed off, Tristan becomes this dark person that no one should ever has to face. And Tristan having their mother's pale sea foam greenish blue eyes, it's like looking a devil in the eyes when he gets pissed.

As for Leonardo, he does dress nice but he likes being comfortable. He is more of the jokester, laid back and sociable. Though, he always want to take people out in a brutal way if they are rude or are annoying to him.

The similarity between the twins is their dark personalities that they definitely taken after their parents. Growing up with parents that appear perfect to society, but behind closed doors, their mother and father are manipulating those around them. They knew how to cover up their tracks and did not take anyone's bullshit. If they are a sin, they are wrath and pride.

"Mr. Lecter are you paying attention?" The old man professor loudly said causing Leonardo to snap out of his deep thought of his family and looks forwards.

Quickly covering up the fact that he had been daydreaming, Leonardo leans a bit forwards in his seat with a smartass smirk. Tristan beside him snorts, knowing how Leonardo manages to always be a smartass when needed.

"Which Mr. Lecter, sir?" Leonardo casually asked, clasping his hands together on the desk and he flashes a charming grin.

The professor only shakes his head before turning back to the board where he is pointing at random spots on the map.

"I think that he has given up on you in fights."

"He should have realize that from the beginning." Leonardo whispered in reply to his twin.

Tristan nods his head, glancing at Leonardo, who went back to drawing in his notebook. Looking away, Tristan went back to focusing on analyzing the professor and noting every emotion the professors is giving when talking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Argh, finally we are free." Leonardo dramatically exclaimed while Tristan shakes his head and walks by his twin.

"Did you even listen to one thing that professor was saying?"

"I suppose to do that?" Leonardo mockingly asked making Tristan to roll his eyes and walk into the direction of their car.

"Let's get our things and head home." Tristan said, pulling out the Audi car keys and hitting the unlock button twice, to disarm and unlock the vehicle.

"Hey, what about, what's her face…" Leonardo pauses in front of the car that they share while tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Delilah?"

"Yes, her. Aren't you going to say bye to your girlfriend?"

"One, she is not my girlfriend anymore after I saw her tongue down some guy's throat and two, well, I told mom." Tristan said, smirking.

Going out with a girl for three months, nothing really happen between them as Tristan is the take it slow and easy type, but obviously Delilah didn't want that.

"You didn't?" Leonardo mouth drop before he rushes to get into the car so Tristan can tell him more about what happen in the privacy of their car.

Tristan starts up the Audi after they are both buckle up and he instantly turns off the radio. He looks at Leonardo with a sly smirk while Leonardo mouth is still agape before he begin snickering.

"Did mom tell you what she did?"

"Nope. She asked me about Delilah, I told her what happen, mom was quiet for a few seconds on the phone before asking me more information about Delilah."

"Do you know what that means?" Leonardo said, looking forwards as Tristan pulls out of the parking lot and begins driving down the road to head to their dorm rooms.

"Yeah, Delilah can't survive this winter." Tristan replied, his eyes darkening as a matching smirk comes onto his lips.

"Jeesh, you look like and acting like dad right now."

"So I have been told." Tristan simply replied before turning down the street that their dorms are at.

As they park and left to head to their dorms, where they are roommates, there are others running around and getting ready to leave for break. Walking up the stairs, Leonardo is humming something underneath his breath with a wide smile.

"What are you humming?"

"A poem that I'm trying to make up. Rose are red, violets are blue, Delilah wilted, and brother is no more suffering the blues."

"Fuck off. That sucked." Tristan chuckled, shoving a snickering Leonardo into a wall.

As they walk down the hallway, a group of females walking by smile at the boys making Tristan to force a small grin on his face while Leonardo does his casual boyish smirk.

"Hey Leo."

"Ladies."

They laughed and quickly walk off.

"Please tell me that you did not sleep with any of them?" Tristan asked, pausing before their dorm room door and looking at his younger twin with slight horror as those girls don't have a good reputation.

"Nope. But being nice can get you juicy gossips."

"And you are like mom." Tristan unlocks the room and enters.

"What? Why say it like that?" Leonardo follows in, shutting the door behind them.

"Cause mom is very good with gathering information and using it in the future to mess with people."

Leonardo tilts his head back and forth with a thinking look, his lips pucker up slightly before he nods his head. He looks at Tristan pulling out a small suitcase to pack mostly clothes and some sketch books.

"Alright, so I like to get the last word in things and using information to bend people to my will."

"Like mom."

"Like mom." Leonardo chuckled, walking to his side of the room and pulls out his small suitcase out from underneath the bed.

"Do you think dad going to have a party again for this Thanksgiving?"

"I hope not. Last time, I kept getting groped by some old ladies." Leonardo shivered at the memory. Tristan chuckles as he remembers dodging those ladies too, but Leonardo kept getting the short end of the stick when it came to those ladies.

"Yeah, you're right." Tristan nodded his head while perfectly folding up his clothes into the case.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Leonardo carelessly throwing his folded clothes into the suitcase, not caring how they ended up. Tristan sighs, shaking his head and turning back to neatly placing the clothes into the suitcase.

Tristan definitely knew that he is like his father. Leonardo is like their father when it comes to using brutal force or luring people into a trap, but Leonardo is definitely the sense of humor one.

"Well, I'm all ready to go."

"Same." Tristan zips up the suitcase and turns to see Leonardo slinging his backpack onto his back while grabbing the handle of the suitcase. However, Tristan sees the car keys in Leonardo hands.

"How did you—"Tristan pointed at the keys then at his desk where he had set the keys down. He didn't even see or hear Leonardo take them.

"Skills, bro, skills." Leonardo smirked while walking out of the room with Tristan glaring at the back of his head and following him out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Reaching home in twenty minutes, thanks to the way that Leonardo drives like a race car driver, they walk up the steps to their home.

Opening the front door, they boys sees flowers making them to look at one another with smirks.

"Dad is charming mom again."

"He must've did something wrong or has something to admit." Tristan said with a smirk.

Together they quietly walk to the kitchen, knowing that is where their father spends the most time experimenting with different recipes. Upon walking through the dining room and into the entry way of the kitchen, they both pause at the sight.

Their parents locked up in a passionate kiss that appears to be going further if they don't say anything.

"Argh! Come on. We come home for Thanksgiving break to surprise you two and we walk into this." Leonardo drops his suitcase on his side, covering his eyes.

"Well, it seems like dad is already to the giving part." Tristan said.

Leonardo cannot help but high five his brother for that comment.

"Oh, you're home!" Their mother, Noelle, pulls from their father and quickly rushes over to them.

Pulling the twins into a tight hug making them to groan after a few seconds.

"Dear, I think that you are suffocating our boys." Their father, Hannibal, pointed out as he comes forwards with a cup of tea in his left hand and his right hand in his slack pockets.

"Sorry for the display boys." Noelle winks at them while stepping back.

"Well we know that dad and you aren't always innocent." Leonardo shrugged his shoulders.

Hannibal shakes his head while giving his two son a one arm hug before stepping back.

"I'm going to put my things in my room." Tristan turn to head towards the stairs that are in the kitchen, but Leonardo steps on the strap of the suitcase on Tristan bag.

"Leonardo?" Tristan sees this cunning smirk coming onto Leonardo lips making Tristan to look up towards the ceiling, muttering in Italian underneath his breath about kicking his brother's ass.

"So, mom, what happen to Delilah?"

Not only are the twins looking at her, Hannibal turns to face her as well while sipping his tea and curiosity in his eyes. Licking the back of her teeth, Noelle shrugs her shoulders with an innocent expression.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Now, I feel like taking a nice shower." Noelle said, walking past the three men and heading up the stairs.

Leonardo burst out laughing, Tristan chuckle and Hannibal stare at the two with complete confusion and curiosity at what is going on.

"What happen?"

"Delilah wilted, dad." Leonardo lowly chuckled, walking up the stairs.

Tristan looks his dad in the eyes, seeing him eyeing Tristan with narrow eyes. A sigh escapes him, knowing that his father is still wondering who this Delilah was.

"Ex-girlfriend. Only went out for three months before she cheated on me."

"Oh that Delilah. Yes, her." Hannibal got a dark glint in his eyes before he walks out of the kitchen to go to his study.

"Wait, dad, what did you do with mom? I know that you two worked together."

Hannibal paused in taking another step to turn around to face his son. This time a look of innocence on his face. Tristan knew that when his father or mother pull off the innocent look, they have done something that would be everyone's nightmares. The fact of the matter is, innocent mask meant something good never came out of it.

"Have you ever had a _Bistecca alla fiorentina_? It's quite good."

Tristan can only stare at his father back as he walks away, no words are processing in his mind. He is left speechless.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! **

**Enjoy and let's get this story on the road and into the series.**

**Review for future chapter!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Family

**Chapter: **The Good Family

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Leonardo, you give that back now!"

"Why? It's not like you need it now!"

"You can't take all my charcoal pencils when you run out. I'm the one with the visual arts minor, dammit!"

Thudding of feet is heard upstairs after the twins yelling match. Both Hannibal and Noelle are sitting in the study room, looking up at the ceiling before looking at one another.

"Twenty-one years of age and at times, they still act like five year olds." Hannibal sighed, shaking his head while looking back down to his sketch book where he is drawing his wife sitting in the loveseat in front of the desk he is sitting at.

"Indeed." Noelle replied, turning a page in a recipe book.

As Hannibal went to shade a spot on the sketch and Noelle went to turn another page, not liking the recipe she is reading, there is a loud bang upstairs. Both Hannibal and Noelle look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"MOM!"

A sigh escapes Noelle, she shuts the recipe book and sets it aside on the loveseat. She stands up and makes her way out of the study room making Hannibal to drop his charcoal pencil down as his model isn't present anymore.

Few minutes passed and that is when Noelle yelled.

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal stands up from his seat and begins to walk out of the study room in long strides.

"Get your medical things while you're on your way!"

…**..**

Noelle is standing before Tristan, holding a kitchen towel to his left eyebrow where a cut mark is. Tristan eyes are glaring over Noelle shoulder at the sheepishly smiling Leonardo.

"Boys don't even think about fighting in front of me."

"No, mom, we will not do such a thing." Tristan said through clench teeth before his left hand shot out, grabbing one of the chef knives from the knife rack and he throws it with precise accuracy at Leonardo.

Leonardo ducks and he turns to see the chef knife stuck in the wall. Standing back up straight, Leonardo smirks at his twin.

"That was one of dad's knives."

"Yes, do restrain yourself from using my knives as throwing practice, Tristan. I do not need them dulled up." Hannibal came into the kitchen saying, pulling the knife out of the wall and setting it on the breakfast island.

"Sorry." Tristan muttered.

"Can you not act your age boys?"

"Tell that to this one."

"Hey, you fell right along into it." Leonardo pointed out while making his way to the fridge to get himself something to drink.

Noelle just shakes her head, taking the kitchen cloth off Tristan's forehead for Hannibal to look over the injury. Hannibal tsk and begin to grab alcohol to clean the injury out then butterfly stitches.

"You might have a short line scar over your left eyebrow now." Hannibal told Tristan, who simply nods his head and lets his father do what is necessary.

Once Hannibal finish, he begins to clean up but jumps back as Tristan shoots up from the stool and sprints after a laughing Leonardo. Hannibal just lets out a sigh while Noelle mumbled about starting dinner.

"Noelle, there is something that I have to tell you."

"Did you get caught?"

"Wha—no, no. Well, at first I thought that I did."

"What did you do, Hannibal?" Noelle pauses in pulling out a cutting board and she stares right at her husband with sharp sea foam bluish green eyes.

"I didn't do anything. A Special Agent Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral bureau at the FBI academy had come to my practice building today and requested a favor." Hannibal explained, packing up the medical supplies before turning to Noelle.

Noelle is staring at him, her hands resting on top of the cutting board and her right hand fingers are tapping against the surface. Hannibal's eyes flicker to her fingers then up at her.

"What was the favor?"

"One of Jack's gifted profiler's needs to be evaluate to reenter the field. Supposedly, this profiler is very skilled and can place himself in killer's shoes. However, there is consequences and Jack's wishes for me to be this profiler's psychiatrist."

"I can see where this is going, Hannibal." Noelle said, walking to the refrigerator to grab a roman lettuce and a few vegetables to make a bowl of salad to go with dinner tonight.

"Do tell." Hannibal leans his back against the breakfast island, arms crossing over his chest as he watches Noelle work.

"You not only get to see how the FBI works and you can figure out ways to make yourself less known of what you do. But also, you're going to mess with this poor little criminal profiler like you did to the last FBI agent that came across your path, a few years ago." Noelle said, pausing in picking out a knife and stare at him with raise eyebrows.

"Am I wrong?"

Hannibal pushes himself off the counter to walk around it and he places himself behind her, pressing his chest up against her back. He wraps his arms around her and tucks his head in the side of her neck, brushing his lips against her pulse.

"Amazing how you can figure me out and others can't."

"Being marry to you and always around you for many years, does that." Noelle lowly replied, bringing her right hand back to rest on the back of his head to keep him in place.

"When do you have to start this?"

"Tomorrow I am meeting the subject for the first time."

"Just be careful around this profiler. I know you are not easy to read, but who knows how good this profiler is." Noelle lowly said, turning in her husband arms to face him and stare up at him.

"I will be careful." Hannibal informed, leaning down to give her a reassuring kiss.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"Remember the time Tristan got into that fight."

A low chuckle escapes Hannibal as he lifts his wine glass up to his lips to take a long, generous sip. His eyes flickering around the dining room table, taking in his family. Never in his life would he have thought that he have a family, especially one that is like him but unique in their own ways.

"I thought that I was going to be grounded for life." Tristan said, cutting into the sirloin steak tip.

"And instead, dad told off the other kid's father and almost got into a fist fight too but thankfully mom was there." Leonardo pointed out.

"Does the Whites family still live around here? Maybe we should pay Matthew a visit." Tristan said, reaching out for his wine glass and bring it up to his lips.

"I highly doubt he would greet you with kindness, especially showing him up in a fist fight when you were ten." Hannibal looks at Tristan and dryly said.

"Worth the thought." Tristan shrugged his shoulders while Leonardo snickers and Noelle shakes her head with a small smile coming onto her lips.

Once dinner was done, Noelle grabs Hannibal hand before he can start picking up the dishes.

"Boys, you're turn." Noelle quickly said before dragging Hannibal out of the dining room.

"What!? That's unfair!" The twins shouted together while Hannibal and Noelle venture upstairs with cunning smirks.

"That was cruel, dear."

"Hey, they can clean up for once."

"If they break a dish…"

"Yes, yes, you will punish me." Noelle turns to Hannibal, resting her hands upon his chest and staring up at him with an innocent look.

Hannibal reaches up to caress her face with his left hand before cupping underneath her chin, holding her in place.

"I think that you enjoy punishment."

A sly grin and a wink makes Hannibal to chuckle while releasing his grip on her chin. Grabbing his hand, Noelle begins dragging him once again to their master bedroom. Once in the master bedroom, Noelle let's go of his hand and begins to strip while walking to their connected on bathroom. Hannibal stands back, watching with darkening eyes filling in with desire at seeing his wife stripping before him.

"If you want to join, I'm making a nice hot bath." Noelle said, over her shoulder before she disappear into the bathroom.

Kicking off the dress shoes and reaching for his tie, Hannibal cannot refuse that offer.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

A little past midnight, Noelle eyes flutter open halfway as she feels Hannibal's arms flex around her bare hips. She tries to look back as far as possible over her shoulder at him, seeing his eyes are halfway open and he lies a few open kisses on the back of her right shoulder.

"I'm going to go check if the boys cleaned up and they shut off all the lights." Hannibal lowly told her, giving her body a gentle squeeze before sliding away and out of their bed.

Noelle turns onto her back, pulling the blankets up to cover up her nude body and she watches Hannibal walk across their bedroom naked and to grab his bathrobe from the bathroom. When he reappear, trying off the bathrobe, he flashes her a grin before leaving the bedroom. She turns her eyes to stare at the bedroom ceiling, still feeling her body basking in cloud nine after Hannibal and her made love, first, in the bath then moved to their bed where they kept going for a few more hours.

She was a bit glad that they didn't take it to the next level where making love became an animalistic passionate rut and trying to dominate each other. For there is no doubt Hannibal sees himself as the alpha of the Lecter family, but Noelle knows that she can put him in his place when she has to focus on putting him in his place with the right words and persuasion.

Feeling satisfied for the night and tiredness conquering her, Noelle turns onto her stomach and shuts her eyes with a long exhale from her nose.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were not in their bedrooms.

The dining room and kitchen lights are off, plates cleaned and put away.

Hannibal walks out of the dining room and down the hallway where he sees light coming from the living room. Pausing in the doorway, a lazy grin cannot help but come onto Hannibal's lips at the sight before him.

With the Monopoly game between two young adults, who are passed out sleeping on their sides, Hannibal chuckles. Before he even thinks about waking them up, he gets drawn into this memory of the boys exactly like this, but they were seven years old. Then the memory is gone and Hannibal is staring at two twenty-one year olds making Hannibal to wonder where the years have gone.

Stepping forwards, Hannibal uses his foot on their legs to wake them up. Both twins groan then look up to see Hannibal standing over them.

"What time is it?" Tristan asked, rolling onto his back and rubbing his hands over his face.

"You didn't touch the board, did you dad because I'm kicking Tristan ass."

"No, you're not."

"Boys, it's almost one thirty in the morning, get to bed and you can finish your sibling rivalry tomorrow, well actually, today." Hannibal said, cutting in before the two boys have a yelling match.

Hannibal steps back to watch as the twins tried to get up. The thought of them at the age of seven once again came into Hannibal's mind and he remembers how he picked them up with no effort and brought them to bed. Now, the boys are his size and there is no way Hannibal can carry both.

As Leonardo got up, one of this legs gave out and he fell into the coffee table.

"Shit!"

Tristan snickered while gradually moving towards the doorway, but being tire and not on balance, he walks right into the doorway. He groans and holds his face between his hands.

"HA! Karma's a bitch." Leonardo pointed out.

Hannibal just shakes his head and walks out of the living room, letting the boys figure out how they will make it up to bed. For Hannibal, he needs to get some hours in as he has to go to the FBI academy today to meet this gifted criminal profiler.

Getting back into the bedroom, throwing off the bathrobe at the bench at the end of the king size bed, Hannibal slides underneath the sheets and lets out a relief sigh of lying in a warm, comfort of the bed.

Turning onto his side, Hannibal welcomes his wife into his arms as she turns to cuddle up into him for the night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Just a filler type chapter and whatnot. While writing this and other stories (Plus, watching the walking dead marathon…), lately, I have watching all sorts of movies. Some with Mads in it, such as, Clash of the Titans or Valhalla Rising…which, I did write stories for those two movies…don't know if I should post them or not…just throwing out these decisions. In addition, making a story on the game, Watchdogs.**

**There is many options that have been flowing through my mind, just didn't know if I should post them up. **

**Anyways!**

**Reviews for the next future chapter!**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shop and Drop

**Chapter:** Shop and Drop

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Shopping for holiday events, or in general, has always been a quiet time for Noelle as she has no distractions and gets everything she needs in a quick manner.

When it comes to bringing the twins with her to the grocery store to shop for Thanksgiving dinner, that quietness and no distraction goes right down the drain.

Reaching out to grab freshly grown potatoes to place into a bag, Noelle stops as she feels the cart being taken away. Looking over her shoulder, she shakes her head as Leonardo is moving quick across the floor and jumps on it to glide around.

Tristan just dodges from being run over by his younger twin before walking over to Noelle and holding up in either of his hands, two boxes of rice. Noelle nods to him before turning back to picking out potatoes.

"Do you need me to get anything else, mom?"

"Or me?" Leonardo appears back with the shopping cart and asked.

"No. Just stay here for now." Noelle replied, tying up the bag and placing it into the shopping cart.

She begins walking around the stands with Leonardo trailing behind her and Tristan walking alongside her with his hands in his slack pockets. As Noelle went to turn down an aisle, a man rudely pushes by her causing her to bump into Tristan. Tristan reacts by grabbing Noelle by the arms and held her upright, but his eyes are narrowing after the man.

"That was very rude." Tristan lowly said, his pale sea foam green blue eyes darkening.

"And he didn't even say excuse me or apologized." Leonardo added, his eyes narrowing at the man that is now looking at various sauces.

"Boys, don't even think about it. I just want to get the last few items that we need and get out of here. We have to go to the butcher to get the meats afterwards." Noelle stated, grabbing Tristan right forearm and dragging him away with Leonardo following after.

"But mom—"

"But nothing." Noelle firmly said, staring down both her boys.

They shut their mouths as they know not to challenge her.

As they got the rest of the items, the boys are walking side by side behind their mom, watching her trying to find a checkout that does not have a long line. But as they are heading to one of the lines, they all take notice of the same man from earlier about to walk by them.

Instantly, the Tristan and Leonardo look at one another with smirks as they knew that if one of them acts out, the other will join and play along. As the man got closer, Tristan went to step forwards, but does not at the sight before him.

Known to be quick on her feet and have fast reflexes, Noelle tightens up her hands on her purse and pretends to turn towards the boys as if she needs to tell them something. Her purse swings out and hit the man in the groin causing him to go down to one knee.

Both Tristan and Leonardo mouth drop before biting the inside of their cheeks to not laugh out loud. Those that are around them, some people actually snickering or gasps out with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Noelle asked in a fake polite tone.

"Fine." The man gasped out, clenching his groin and trying to get his breathing back on track.

"Well, if you say so." Noelle said, turning away and waving her hands for the twins to follow her.

As they came to their checkout line, Leonardo leans forwards over the handle of the cart while staring at his mom.

"So, what happen about doing nothing?"

"Shush you." Noelle smirked, winking at her twins before helping a chuckling Tristan to unload the cart.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"Shopping was a success?"

The twins and Noelle turn to see Hannibal entering the kitchen while pulling his winter leather gloves off. His eyes looking over the paper brown bags that are being unloaded before his eyes flicker back over his family.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"It went perfectly fine." Noelle said.

Tristan shakes his head while Leonardo snorted in amusement after their mom said that. Instantly, Hannibal eyes are on Noelle, who is glancing in between the twins with a 'be quiet' look.

"What happen?" Hannibal sighed, placing his hands on the breakfast island counter.

"A man rudely pushed mom into Tristan today at the grocery store." Leonardo blurted out first.

"Then we wanted to do something but mom told us to do nothing about it." Tristan added onto the story while flattening up the paper bags and setting them aside in a pile.

"So we did nothing but as we were walking to the checkout line, the man appeared and he was about to walk by us."

"We were going to do something, but mom did so herself."

"And she 'accidently' swings her purse into the man's groin."

"And down he went." Tristan chuckled.

"And she told us to do nothing…" Leonardo smiled, looking at Noelle, who is innocently putting away the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Sounds eventful." Hannibal said after a few seconds of silence. His eyes went over to Noelle as she shuts the fridge door and she turns to face him.

"Yes, it certainly was." Noelle nodded.

Tristan and Leonardo shake their heads with grins while Hannibal chuckled and he begins to pull off his coat.

"How was your day at the FBI building?" Noelle asked.

Hearing this comment, the boys instantly eyed their day with interest. They want to hear everything about this new side job that their dad has to do now.

"The criminal profiler, Will Graham is an interesting one, I must say."

"Uh oh. Do you know what that means, Tristan?"

"What is that, Leo?"

Both Noelle and Hannibal turn to the twins, knowing that they are acting like this on purpose as they knew how their parents are. Hannibal left eyebrow rose as he can see the twins are being smartasses.

"Dad has found a new puppet to mess with."

"Oh no."

"Alright, enough." Noelle said, trying not to laugh thus a small grin is on her lips as she knew that the boys are right about Hannibal having a new 'puppet' to mess with.

Seeing their dad staring them down with a serious expression, Tristan mumbled to Leonardo about finishing their game of Monopoly making them to quickly rush out of the kitchen. Even if they are young adults, same height and probably weigh the same amount as their father, they knew that they are no match to him in a fight.

"You psychoanalyzed this Mr. Will Graham, didn't you?"

"He doesn't like being psychoanalyzed." Hannibal replied, confirming what she had asked.

"What is he like?" Noelle asked, grabbing the pile of flatten brown paper bags and putting them in a cabinet underneath the kitchen sink for future use.

"Doesn't like to look anyone in the eyes, smart and he smelled of dog." Hannibal said the last part a bit slowly making Noelle to smile while stepping up to Hannibal.

Hannibal looks away from staring at the ceiling as he thought about Will Graham and he looks down at Noelle, who wraps her arms around his waist and rest her chin upon his chest, looking up at him with those radiant pale sea foam green blue eyes.

"But you are going to be working with him?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'm going to be going with him to go investigate on the case known as the Minnesota Strike." Hannibal informed her.

"Maybe you should ask him if he like to come to Thanksgiving the day after. Unless that is too early."

"Just the thought of asking him, I feel like he will say no." Hannibal replied making Noelle to nod her head before pulling away from him.

"You just want to meet him." Hannibal smirked, watching how Noelle is staring at the breakfast island and wiggling her fingers, studying them.

"No…" Noelle quickly replied, looking up at Hannibal, but seeing his eyebrows raise, she sighs and looks away.

"Alright, I do. I want to know everything about him."

"Leave that to me." Hannibal steps up behind her, placing his hands on either side of her and bending down to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine." Noelle huffed causing Hannibal to chuckle, knowing how much his wife wants to gather information about Will and use it to her advantages.

He can see why he married her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Short chapter and a filler! Next chapter is starting the first season!**

**As a reminder:**

**Disclaimer for all chapters:**** I do not own anything about the Hannibal Series. I only own my original characters, Noelle, Tristan and Leonardo. **

**Reviews in order for the next chapter!**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking behind the Curtains

**Chapter:** Looking Behind the Curtains

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Slightly excited is what Hannibal felt as he sat in the passenger seat of the rental car that special agent Will Graham is driving through Minnesota. The excitement of seeing how Will functions when he is doing field work and also, seeing the inside of the FBI investigation. That gives Hannibal some pointers when it comes to his future crime scene makings.

The GPS in the car keeps reminding them that they are now five minutes from their final location. Hannibal looks around at the surroundings to see a construction site in the distance.

…**..**

Beside Hannibal, special agent Will Graham takes a glance away from the road to look at his new psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. When Will first met him, Will knew that Dr. Lecter is a man that dresses to perfection, all about manners and is intelligent.

His dark blue green eyes flicker down to Dr. Lecter hands to see that there is a platinum silver wedding band on his left finger. This got Will curious and a bit shock that this man actually has a spouse. For Will believes that Dr. Lecter is a man that prides over himself and no one else.

Looking forwards just as Dr. Lecter turns his attention back forwards, Will flexes his hands on the steering wheel and went to open his mouth to ask Dr. Lecter about the wedding band, but the annoying voice of the GPS cut him off.

…**..**

Pulling into the construction site, Hannibal takes in the plain dirt area then his eyes look towards the trailer with a bright yellow door. He looks back forwards just as Will shuts off the car.

The actual thought of how he is going to see how Will works got him to grin. Not only is he seeing the inside of how this FBI department works, but he gets to see how Will works. Hannibal grin only deepen as he realizes that the twins are right. Will is his new puppet to play around with and manipulate with a few pull of the strings.

"What are you smiling at?"

Hannibal glances at Will as the criminal profiler asked him this question while ripping the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them.

"Peeking behind the curtain. I'm just curious of how the FBI goes about its business when it's not kicking in doors." Hannibal answered, taking another glance out of the passenger window to stare at the bland surroundings before he looks at the raised eyebrow Will.

"Aren't you lucky that we're not doing house-to-house interviews. We had found a little piece of metal in Elise Nichols clothes. A shred from a pipe threader." Will explained, his hands flex and gripped the steering wheel tightly before relaxing. His eyes flickering to Hannibal before looking away.

"There must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota." Hannibal pointed out.

"Yes, but a certain king of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coatings. So we are checking all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe." Will explained while Hannibal only nods his head in understanding.

"What are we looking for?" Hannibal asked, turning his head to look at Will.

"At this stage, anything really. But mostly, anything peculiar." Will told Hannibal before opening up the driver's door and getting out.

Hannibal following suit.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They are literally going through every filing cabinet in the trailer office and then throwing folders into boxes to take back to the FBI headquarters. So far, no files have caught Hannibal or Will interest.

"Two fellas from the FBI. They're going through the drawers now. Umm hmm, they are putting papers in file boxes. Yes, they are taking things. No. Well, they didn't say. Yes, they can…" The secretary is lowly talking to a person on the phone, most likely the head boss of this construction site.

"What did you say your names were?" The secretary stood up, holding the phone by her side and turning to face Hannibal and Will.

"Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Will blurted out as he is staring at a file in his hands, completely ignoring the secretary question.

Hannibal perked with interest at the name and he looks over his shoulder, his eyes flickering down to the ground as he takes in the name. His eyes flicker to the folder in Will hands, wondering why Will sounded so curious and cautious about this name.

"He's one of our pipe threaders. Those are all the resignation letters. Plumbers' Union requires them whenever members finish a job." The secretary waves her left hand towards the file in Will's hand and then the file cabinet that holds the certain letters.

"I'll call you back." The secretary whispered into the phone before hanging it up and turning back to face Will and Hannibal.

"Does Mr. Hobbs have a daughter?" Will asked next.

"Might have." The secretary answered, not generally sure.

Hannibal continues to flicker through the filing cabinets to make it seem as if he is deep concentrating on looking through files of workers, but he is analyzing how he is going to get that file from Will to look over this Hobbs character.

"18 or 19, wind-chafed, plain, but pretty. She'd have auburn hair, about this tall." Will described, mostly using all the similarities of the girls that have been murdered by this Minnesota strike.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't keep company with these people."

"What is it about Garret Jacob Hobbs you find so peculiar?" Hannibal asked.

"He left a phone number, no address."

"And therefore he has something to hide." Hannibal turns away from the filing cabinet to lean a bit towards Will to emphasize this.

"The others all left addresses. He also missed work for days at a time." Will said, handing Hannibal the file.

Hannibal takes the files and flickers through it, but his eyes focus on the house phone number to memorize it. His eyes flicker over the rest of the information on Garret Jacob Hobbs to see no a lot of information, which Hannibal can see why this man strikes Will's interest.

"You have an address for Mr. Hobbs?" Will asked the secretary, who sighed out and turns to go to her desk and find any information on her laptop.

Hannibal glances up at Will, who walks towards the secretary desk to get the address info from the secretary. Hannibal can tell that Will is definitely a profiler that is one that Hannibal's has to keep his eyes on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once the rest of the files are looked through, they pack the files in boxes and begin to bring them out to the rental car. The files will be look over by the FBI again, just in case. While Will is out at the car, packing in the boxes, Hannibal steps out of the trailer with another box and a few files on top of it.

The secretary turns to grab the box from Hannibal as tries to squeeze it through the stairs bars, but he gives the box a slight tip forwards and that causes the files to flutter to the ground. He went to go down the stairs to help the frustrated secretary, but he didn't have to.

"I got it." Will came jogging over and bent down to pick up the files while the secretary carries the file box to the rental car.

Hannibal keeps a blank expression and opens the trailer door to go back inside. It automatically swings shut behind him. Instead of grabbing another box, Hannibal moves towards the secretary desk and pulls a tissues from the flora design tissue box.

Neatly folding the tissue into squares, he uses that to pick up the phone to leave no traces behind. With his other hand, he uses his right pointer finger and bends his finger to use the knuckle of his hand to dial in the numbers he memorize.

The phone number he memorized from the file that Will gave him earlier.

Bringing the phone up to his left ear, Hannibal listen to the phone ringing.

"_Hello?" _A young girl's voice answer over the phone.

"May I speak to Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal lowly asked.

"_Just a second…Dad? It's for you." _

"_Who is it?"_

"_The caller ID said it is blocked." _

Hannibal listens closely at the young girl's and man conversation before he hears the phone being handed over to the man.

"_Hello?" _A man's voice comes over the line now, curiosity and confusion clearly in his voice.

"Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal asked, making sure it is the right individual.

"_Yeah?" _

"You don't know me and I suspect we'll never meet. This is a courtesy call. Listen very carefully." Hannibal said, moving back and forth on his feet, taking a glance out of the small window of the trailer to see that Will and the secretary are fixing the boxes in the back of the car trunk.

"Are you listening?" Hannibal asked as he can only hearing the breathing of Garret and nothing else.

"_Yes." _

"They know." Hannibal said.

There is no reply making Hannibal to pull the phone away to stare at him before hanging it up. Tucking the tissue into his pocket, Hannibal cannot help but have a satisfying grin upon his lips before he turns around to start packing up the last filing boxes.

Satisfaction going through him on not only starting the fire for Will, but also, now Hannibal is more interested in Will's abilities. By starting the fire, Hannibal knows they are going to go check out this Hobbs household as a suspect because he overheard Will mumbling about going to check out the place before heading back home to look over the rest of the files. By warning Hobbs, Hannibal knows he is going to see how good Will can handle the situation, but also, study Will's ability to do so.

What makes Will tick?

Because Hannibal really wants to know.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They have been driving for a good ten minutes, heading towards the town of Bloomington, Minnesota where the Hobbs family lives. Will wants to get this suspect in as he cannot stop his curiosity of why Garret Jacob Hobbs left many of his information blank and also, missing on certain days.

As they drove, Will eyes flicker to Hannibal again before flickering back to the road.

"You're married."

Hannibal turns his head towards Will with raised eyebrows, wondering where this question came along. Hannibal looks back towards the road and nods his head.

"Yes, married for thirteen years and together for twenty, almost twenty-one. Her name is Noelle." Hannibal told Will.

"Wow."

"Indeed." Hannibal chuckled as Will let out a few chuckles.

"Kids?"

"Twin boys that are about to graduate college. Tristan and Leonardo."

"You look young doctor."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but to say the least, Noelle had them at nineteen. I had just turn twenty-one. Thankfully, her parents were there at the time and helped us out." Hannibal told Will, glancing at the profiler, who nods his head.

"That must've been a good thing."

"Oh yes, it was. But I have to say, that was one of my best moments in life. When those boys were born. I thought they were hellions when they are younger. But now, at twenty-one, I think they are worst."

Will chuckled, not believing how open Hannibal is being, especially when it comes to talking about family. Will just cannot believe that Hannibal is actually a family man because first glance, Will only see a man that loves the finer things in life with his chivalry manners. Now, Will can add onto family man on the list of Hannibal's lifestyle.

After five minutes, they arrive at the Hobbs residence.

Will parks the car in the gravel driveway and shuts the car off before gripping the steering wheel again. Feeling the usual oncoming headache, Will takes his hands off the steering wheel to dig in his pant pockets for the familiar pain killers.

Taking a few, he tucks the bottle back into his pocket and exits the car.

Hannibal stares after Will walking around the car for a few seconds before he decides to get out of the car too. As the two begin walking up the driveway, Will a few feet before Hannibal, the front door of the home opens up, drawing the attention of the two men.

The door swings open fully to show Garret Jacob Hobbs throwing his hysterical wife out onto the front stone steps before slamming the door shut.

Quickly, Will runs forwards while Hannibal casually walks closer, but his eyes flickering around to make sure that there will be no one coming to charge them from any other direction. His eyes flickering back forwards to see that Garret Jacob Hobbs has sliced his wife neck open causing blood to pool all over the stone steps.

Hannibal pauses his steps, seeing how Will is visibly shaking as he is kneeling over Mrs. Hobbs, who is gasping for air but getting none due to the slice across her throat. The woman keeps grabbing Will's arms causing bloods to go all over Will's arms, but slowly, her grasps on his arms got weak and they drop to her sides.

Knowing that she is gone, Will pulls out his gun and kicks in the door and enters the house.

Walking forwards, Hannibal steps onto the steps making sure he doesn't step in the puddle of blood and he stares down at the now dead Mrs. Hobbs with a blank expression. He turns away and walks into the house, but pauses upon hearing ten gunshots echo throughout the house.

Walking into the direction of where the gunshots came, Hannibal enters what appears to be the kitchen to see a bloody mess. There is Garret Jacob Hobbs sitting in the corner of the cabinets with ten shots to his body and on the ground is Will trying to stop the blood gushing out of a teenage girl's neck.

"No, no, no." Will lowly said, shaking as this whole scenario is getting to him.

Deciding to take pity on Will, but also, seeing how Will is affected by this whole thing, Hannibal walks forwards and pushes Will's hands away from the girl's neck. Hannibal lifts the girl's head and then with his other hand, cups her neck to better stop the flow of the blood, doing a better job then what Will had been doing.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Early Morning: …..**

…**..**

When Will got himself together, washed clean from all the blood that cover him, he made his way to the hospital that Garret Jacob Hobbs daughter, Abigail Hobbs is residing.

As Will walks through the hospital hallways, doctors and nurses everywhere, a few patients lingering here and there, Will feels himself blank out from the world. The sounds around him appear to dull and he can only hear his heart beating.

Coming to the room, Will slowly steps in to stare at Abigail hooked up to many wires and a tube down her throat to help her breath. The doctors put Abigail into a coma for her body to regenerate all the blood that she lost from her neck wound.

Will's eyes flicker to where another hand is lying on top of Abigail's causing Will's eyes to travel up from that hand, up an arm and to a sleeping Dr. Hannibal Lecter, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Not wanting to awake the doctor, Will slowly makes his way over to the other side of the bed and sits in the chair there. He slouches while his eyes scan the surroundings of the hospital room before landing back on Abigail and Hannibal.

Seeing Hannibal like this, Will can tell that there is something about Abigail that Will feels like she is going to be a part of both, Hannibal and Will, lives for now on. Will believes Hannibal might be like this because he has kids of his own. Will feels obligated to Abigail because hell, he put ten bullets into her father's chest.

Letting out a low sighed, Will shakes his head and bows his head, shutting his eyes.

However, half an hour later, in a light sleep, Will snaps awake when he hears footsteps enter the room. Looking up, Will sees a young gentleman staring down Hannibal before turning his head to stare at Will with raised eyebrows.

Will stands up and his eyes scan over the young man before his eyes flicker to Hannibal then back to the young man, who is staring down Will with pale sea foam greenish blue eyes. Will eyes flicker to Hannibal then back to the young man to see great resemblance in the two.

However, the young man appears to be a younger version of Hannibal, but also, this young man has darker brunette hair that Hannibal. Hannibal has this dark bronze hazel color hair.

"You must be Mr. Will Graham." The young man steps forwards, holding out his right hand to which Will stares at it for a few seconds then grabs it.

"Yes, um, I don't quite know who you are."

"But the way you were looking at me, you appear to be analyzing me and my father."

"I had a feeling you were one of his sons."

"Tristan. You can tell me apart from my younger twin because of our eyes and I have longer hair." Tristan said, letting go of Will's hand.

"I see." Will lowly mumbled, looking away from Tristan but his eyes flickering to him, seeing how Tristan is staring at him with narrow eyes before his face relax and he turns on his heels to stare at his father.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"No clue. He has been asleep when I came in." Will said, watching as Tristan nods and he sticks his in his pant pocket to pull out a smartphone. Hitting a few buttons, Tristan brings his smartphone to his ear while keeping his eyes train on Hannibal.

A vibration hums in the room, but Will watches as Hannibal jerks awake and picks up his overcoat that he taken off. However, upon looking up for just a second, he pauses and drops his overcoat.

"Good morning dad." Tristan puts away the smartphone and keeps his hands tucked in his slack pockets.

Will looks back and forth between the two Lecter's, especially when Hannibal stands up and lowly groans as a few of his bones popped. Will stares at Hannibal pulling on his overcoat and looks at Tristan. It is weird to see how alike the two are and Will wonders what the other twin is like.

Seeing Tristan dressed in slacks, nice shoes, a black half-zip polo pull over a dress shirt, and long hair slightly brush back, Will can tell that Tristan appears to be like the good doctor.

"I am here to pick you up, dad." Tristan said, holding up keys.

"You took my car?" Hannibal eyed the Bentley keys before looking at Tristan with raised eyebrows.

"I must say, the supercharged kicks in very nicely."

Hannibal snatches the Bentley keys from Tristan, who has a cunning smirk on his lips before he turns to Will and becomes serious again.

"I do hope we meet again, Mr. Graham."

"Please, Will."

"Will." Tristan nods his head before leaving the hospital room.

"So, that is one of your sons."

"Yes. Tristan, the eldest twin." Hannibal said, staring at his keys before looking at Will before turning his attention to Abigail in the hospital bed.

"Do the doctors know when shall wake up?"

"Maybe a few days to a week. She lost a lot of blood." Hannibal answered, glancing at Will in the corner of his eyes.

"I see. I'm going to stay for a bit longer."

"It's Thanksgiving, Will. Do you—" Hannibal stops speaking as Will shakes his head and takes a glance at Hannibal before looking towards Abigail while he sits himself back down.

"I'm good, doctor."

"Alright. Good day, Will."

"You too, doctor."

Hannibal nods his head before leaving the hospital room. He enters the hallway where Tristan is standing there and waiting for him. Together they walk side by side down the hallway with emotionless expression.

Once out of the hospital and in Hannibal's Bentley, Tristan turns his head to stare at his father starting up the car.

"So that is Will Graham."

"Yes."

"You think you'll make him crumble within seconds?" Tristan lowly asked as he stares out the passenger window when Hannibal pulls out of the hospital and gets onto the road.

Glancing at his eldest son, Hannibal stares at him before looking forwards and knowing how much Tristan is like him. Leonardo is like Hannibal too, but Tristan has that calm exterior and use of certain words to lure people in and think he is their friend, but not.

"Rome was not build in one day, Tristan."

"True."

Hannibal glances at Tristan again before he turns his attention to the radio to put on classical music. He turns the knob to keep the music at a low yet soothing level.

"How is your mother with preparing for Thanksgiving dinner?" Hannibal asked, coming to a stop sign.

When Hannibal looks at Tristan, Tristan is staring at him with a 'don't ask' expression. Hannibal chuckles while looking forwards and hitting the gas.

"She's that bad?"

"I got out before Leonardo."

"You are the faster runner."

"When it comes to mom, neither Leonardo nor I can outrun her."

"True on that one." Hannibal mumbled, chuckling.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter.**

**Next chapter comes out only if there are reviews!**

**Thank You! **


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate

**Chapter:** Chocolate

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Tapping an end of a pen on the desk, Noelle is staring down at one of her student's mid-term exam. She promise them that they would have them done after Thanksgiving break. She had finished her introduction to mythology class with a breeze and now, she is on her higher level class, which is focusing on the emperors.

Softly gliding around the house is Bach that Noelle believes is sonata in e-flat major, but she isn't too sure. But hearing the flutes playing, she believes that she is right. Just listening to the music as she grades keeps her mellow and not getting frustrated on correcting papers or giving her any headaches.

A mug is place beside her right hand making her to shut her eyes and breath in deeply, smelling the familiar raspberry and chocolate.

"Raspberry hot chocolate." Noelle lowly said, setting down the pen to pick up the mug with both hands and taking a long sip with her eyes shut.

"Hmm, you definitely know how to weave yourself into my good side." Noelle said, setting the mug down and grinning as arms circling around her chest and a chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Not enjoying your students answers?"

"So far they all got passing grades, but sometimes I wish for a better argument or description. It feels like everyone has the same facts and information and not the deeper facts."

"Maybe they didn't read the deeper facts."

"Probably not." Noelle mumbled, picking up the pen.

Hannibal lays his lips against the side of her head before standing up and looking around the study room. He moves towards the armchair in the corner of the study room, grabs it by the arms and picks it up to place it beside the desk chair that Noelle is sitting in.

"Hannibal?"

"I'll help you." Hannibal plucks a pen that is Noelle's spare pen and he grabs a stack of students' papers.

"Oh no, you will destroy these students papers." Noelle said, trying to reach for the papers that Hannibal had taken but he holds it behind him where she can't reach it.

"That means you are taking it lightly on them." Hannibal looks at her with raised eyebrows making her to sigh and sit back in the desk seat.

"I just know how each student is like. Some have their own ways in explaining what they are trying to get across while others babble while throwing information, here and there. I just know them more."

"Fine. But I'm still correcting these, but I'll do it like you."

"Can you do it like me?"

"Of course." Hannibal lowly said into her ear before laying another kiss against the side of her head and then turning his attention to the first paper out of the pile he had taken.

After a few minutes, Noelle looks over to see how Hannibal is doing and sees that there is marks here and there. There appears to be many markings than she usually does on her students' work.

"Hannibal."

"What?"

"Why don't you draw a picture on it too?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, dear?" Hannibal sets the pen down and turns his attention to her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it is."

"Hmm." Hannibal hummed while eyeing her up and down causing her to sigh and turn her attention back to the papers in front of her. He can see how stress she is becoming on finishing up these papers.

The quill pen quickly scratches across the paper, Noelle resting her head in her left hand and her right hand going across one of her student's exam papers. As she put the finish paper aside then went to grab another one, her pen is snatch from her hand and she is pull back away from the desk.

Her hands reach out to grab the desk, but she had been pulled back far and she lets out a frustrated growl. She looks up as Hannibal steps before her and places his hands upon her hands, gripping them.

"Come. Let us have a snack."

"Hannibal, I need—"

"You need a break is what you need." Hannibal told her, pulling her out of the seat and holding her left hand while leading her out of their study room.

"But, but…" Noelle points behind her, glancing back down the hallway to the study room before looking forwards as Hannibal takes her into the kitchen. He makes her stand at the breakfast island while he goes to the refrigerator to grab something.

A container is in his hands and he sets it down before her. He pops the top off to show various fruits dipped in chocolate.

"Oh, you bastard." Noelle lowly growled at him, ignoring his smug smirk as he had just targeted her weakness; chocolate.

"My parents were happily married when they had me." Hannibal pointed out causing Noelle to playfully smack him on the arm before grabbing a dipped in chocolate strawberry and taking a bite while exhaling in pleasure out of her nose and eyes shut.

"Don't be a smartass."

"See you are stress. You're swearing more." Hannibal steps up behind her, resting his hands upon her hips and resting his chin on her left shoulder. His thumbs begin to move in slow circular motions against the top of her hipbones.

Noelle grabs a piece of melon this time, biting into it with a delighted hum. She manages to turn in Hannibal grasps and she hops up onto the breakfast island counter. Even though this manner is a no-no to Hannibal at the moment, it is not the first time she sat on the counter. But that had been in a certain situation with Hannibal.

Hannibal steps forwards to stand between her legs and went to nuzzle his head in the side of her neck, but she sticks the other half of the melon in his mouth. Hannibal bites into the piece while narrowing his amber hazel eyes on her.

"So, tell me when you'll be meeting with the profiler again?" Noelle asked, taping her fingertips against his chest, eyeing her fingers before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I already had one with Will before I came home and I will be having another with him tomorrow at seven-thirty." Hannibal told her after finishing eating the rest of the melon that Noelle had placed in his mouth.

Wanting to know more about Will and what Hannibal thinks when he goes on cases with Will, she open her mouth to ask but stops as Hannibal leans forwards to rest his lips against the side of her neck. His hands traveling up her legs, taking in the softness as she is wearing red silky shorts for pajama bottoms.

"Stress isn't good." Hannibal mumbled against her throat, his lips keeps moving around her neck.

"Oh, I see what you are doing. Thus, I'm calling you a sneaky bas—OW!" Noelle yelped as Hannibal takes a bite at her shoulder before lying his lips against the bite mark. His hands tighten around her hips before relaxing and going against her lower back to tug her closer to him.

"Language, dear." Hannibal chuckled into her neck before pulling her right off the countertop.

Quick reaction, her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around her neck.

"I have to finish the—"His lips cut her off then he pulls back as he begins to walk up the steps that led into the kitchen.

"You only have a few left to do. You'll be fine." Hannibal mumbled to her as his lips keeps attacking her neck as they head into the direction of their bedroom.

Where all this is leading to, it'll definitely release stress that both Hannibal and Noelle might have.

Her top drops down near the bedroom door and her back meets the cold sheets of the navy blue comforter sheets of the king size bed. His hands gliding up the side of her body before landing on either side of her head and he bends down to lie a kiss upon her lips then travel down her jawline, to her neck and down to her collarbones.

Moving across the bed, sheets being kicked down for them to get underneath and clothes quickly being shed off of their bodies and thrown somewhere in their bedroom. Until there is skin on skin, years of knowing one another, their hands drag across areas on each other's bodies that they knew their counterpart shivers in pleasure when touch.

Every sound, every touch, every movement from their bodies brought electrifying pleasure to each other every time. The perspiration appears, clinging to their bodies and mixing against each other with every thrust; in and out.

Legs tangling, muscles flexing, hands clenching each other bodies and sheets tangling like rope around their bodies.

Pleasure building up, climbing up the side of the mountain until they hit the top of the peak where the cloud of nine welcomes them. Pleasurable sounds louder than before escapes from between either of their lips. The aftermath of lying side by side by one another, trying to catch breath and for their heartbeats to return to their normal pace.

Coming together in each other's arms and his body wraps around her like a boa constrictor snake; never wanting to let go.

As their bodies are returning to normal, they softly talk about random topics or about their days. Their stress has been relieved and overcome by ecstasy.

"Today, there had been a journalist that tried to record Will and I session."

"Really now?" Noelle tilts her head back to stare up at Hannibal. Her head is resting on the junction of where his shoulder meets his chest. Her right hand sprawl across his stomach and her legs are trapped by one of his powerful legs thrown over them.

"Yes. Freddie Lounds. She writes her own blog known as Tattlecrime."

"What did you do with her?"

"Let her go, but not without her deleting the conversation between Will and I. I do not need foolish nonsense articles done by her. But meeting her in person today, I can tell she weaves herself into everyone's lives." Hannibal explained, his right hand fingertips brushing across her shoulder blades.

"Do you think that she is going to cause a mess that might make you snap?"

"I believe that she is going to create a mess for our dear puppy loving, Will Graham. He already says he is unbalance; thus, having a determinedly rude reporter interested in his life is only going to push him quicker to snapping."

"Something is telling me you don't mind that." Noelle puts her left hand on the bed and lifts her body up so she can hover somewhat over Hannibal and to stare down at him.

"I do not mind it to a certain extent. The only problem with her is that that woman is infatuating and I want to throw her into a spiked pit."

"Very illustrated and violent, Hannibal." Noelle pokes him in the chest, but lets out a scream then laughter as Hannibal grabs her hands and quickly turns them over so he is on top of her, attacking her neck with kisses and bites.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Hands running over the navy blue dress with a round neckline and three-quarter sleeves with a flared skirt that stops a couple inches above her knees, Noelle walks into the dining room and smiles at her husband and their guest.

"Ah, Mrs. Lecter, it's so good to finally meet you in person." Jack Crawford stands up from his spot at the dining room table and holds his hand out to which she smiles and shakes his hand.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Crawford. Please call me, Noelle." Noelle told him, letting go of his hand and walks around the table to the seat next to Hannibal, on his right.

The table is set up for them to sit across from one another. Or rather, Hannibal and Noelle are sitting across from Jack.

"Then you can call me Jack. I have saw some of your drawings and writing when you did research in Rome. Your work is beautiful. Seems like Dr. Lecter and you have an amazing knack for drawing."

"Yes, that is how we met." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal with a grin as he smirks back at her before he goes around the table to pour sauce on their plates.

"I do apologize for coming late. Office hours and packing up."

"That is fine. Understandable." Jack grinned while sitting back in his seat as Hannibal came to stand next to him to pour the red sauce over the slices of loin.

"Lion, served with a Cumberland sauce of red fruits." Hannibal introduced the plate before walking around the table to do the same with Noelle and his plate.

He pulls out Noelle's chair to which she sits down and pulls herself in.

"Loin. What kind?" Jack asked, picking up his silverware once Hannibal finish pouring the red sauce over the three slices of loin.

"Pork." Hannibal answered.

"Wonderful. I don't get many opportunities to eat home-cooked meals. My wife and I both work, and as hard as I tried not to, I did wind up marrying my mother." Jack told them while Hannibal pulls on his navy suit overcoat and then sits himself down, pulling his chair in closer to the table.

"Your mother didn't cook?" Hannibal asked while lifting his silverware up.

Noelle is already cutting into one of the slices of loin making sure to get sauce on it before taking the first bite, enjoying the seasons that welcome her taste buds.

"She did, she did. I only wish she didn't." Jack said, looking down to cut into a slice loin.

"There was this meal she used to prepare. She liked to call it, 'Oriental noodles.' Spaghetti, soy sauce, bouillon cubes, and spam. I was very thin as a youngster." Jack explained while Hannibal continues to eat and Noelle makes a slight face at the thought of those ingredients mix together.

"Well, next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner."

That comment makes Noelle to grab her glass of water and lift it to her lips to hide her smirk, knowing that Hannibal just gave Jack a dark hint of cannibalism. A dark cannibalistic joke that Hannibal always manages to say to people and they never figure it out or make a reply about his meaning. She cannot help but nudge her foot against Hannibal's right leg making him to glance at her in the corner of his eyes with a grin.

"Thank you." Jack replied before bringing up the first slice of loin to his mouth and making a satisfy hum as he chews, nodding at Hannibal.

Hannibal stares at Jack's plate then at Jack with a blank stare. Noelle knew that her husband is darkly enjoying seeing a guest eat his food, especially when it is a human. It had taken her about a year to fully accept Hannibal's dark flaw and she loves him to not judge him anymore. In her head, she keeps telling herself that it is what Hannibal introduces it as, such as, this plate is loin, so Noelle keeps thinking that and not the truth.

"Lovely. So, why do you think Will Graham came back to see you?" Jack asked, much to Noelle's delight as she gets to hear some information about Will Graham between Jack and Hannibal.

"I'm sure he recognizes the necessity of his own support structure if he is to go on supporting you in the field." Hannibal replied, pausing in cutting into another slice of the loin.

"Well, I believe that a guy like Will Graham knows exactly what's going on inside his head, which is why he doesn't want anyone else up there." Jack said, slightly waving his knife around to emphasize his point before being his fork up to his mouth to eat another slice of the loin.

"Are you not accustomed to broken ponies in your stable?" Hannibal asked.

"You think Will Graham's a broken pony?"

Sometimes Noelle wonders where Hannibal gets these metaphorical or allegory examples used to explain people or explain topics of someone or something in a visual term.

"I think that you think Will is a broken pony. You ever lost a pony, Jack?" Hannibal asked, setting his hands on either side of his plate while staring straight at Jack with seriousness before looking down to go back to eating.

"If you're asking me whether or not I've ever lost someone in the field, the answer is yes. Why?"

"I want to understand why you're so delicate with Will. Because you don't trust him, or because you're afraid of losing another pony?" Hannibal informed Jack once he finish chewing his food.

"I already had my psych eval." Jack shuts his eyes and said, letting a breath of air escape him in this sigh.

A slow yet sly smirk comes onto Hannibal's lips.

"Not by me. You've already told me about your mother. Why stop there?" Hannibal picks up his wine glass and holds it out to Jack with an innocent grin that Noelle wants to laugh about because nothing is innocent when it comes to Hannibal.

"All right. All right." Jack chuckled, picking his wine glass up to clink against Hannibal's.

For the rest of dinner, they occasionally mention Will, but then discuss other topics about past experiences in their occupation or past life topics.

"Tell me, you two have twin boys, right?"

"Yes. Tristan and Leonardo. Or in Hannibal's terminology for them, Hellion one and two." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal, who smirks as he is taking a sip out of his wine glass and Jack is chuckling across the table.

"What do they do? Or what I mean is what their majors are?"

"Tristan is an archaeology major with a minor in visual art and Leonardo is a biomedical engineering major." Hannibal answered.

"Wow. That is amazing. You two must be proud of them." Jack said, lifting his wine glass up to his mouth after his comment. His eyebrows slightly raised at the information of the twins.

"Always." Noelle smiled, her eyes must have a twinkle in them as she loves hearing other people praise her boys' success.

"Yes, we are." Hannibal nods, looking down at his plate to finish eating the last slice of loin.

"What's interesting about the boys is that Tristan is more like Hannibal and Leonardo is like me. However, Tristan takes after me when it comes to having deep interest in classics while Leonardo is interested in medical functions like Hannibal." Noelle explained, sitting back in her seat now with her glass of water in his right hand.

"Seems like the boys have a perfect mix of you two." Jack nods his head towards Hannibal and Noelle with a grin.

"That they do, that they do." Noelle smiles, looking at Hannibal, who looks back at her with a small smile of his own, a hidden message passing through their eye connections of how their twins are like them in many other ways.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Please review for the next future chapter!**

**So far, I'm enjoying everyone's reviews and happy that those that did review are enjoying how the story is going thus far. **

**I have been going back to watch the season over and over to refresh myself. (Thankfully I have the seasons…) I also have been watching other TV shows and does anyone ever seen the show 'Touch' before they cancel it…it is so good! Why would they ever cancel that! Anyways, I have tried watching other shows but they don't hold my interest for long...**

**Anyways, back to this story….**

**I'm trying to think of ways for the twins to be always around yet at the same time not because they are college students and such. But I do have ideas of how to mix them in when it comes down to being together when Will, Jack or others are around.**

**Therefore, thank you for reading and enjoying the story thus far. Just keep reviewing for future chapters. (Also, check out my other Hannibal stories).**

**Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: Boredom without the Hubby

**Chapter:** Boredom without the Hubby

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

In a pretzel sitting position, Noelle watches Hannibal pack away a change of clothes for one day and a few toiletries that he needs for a few overnights in Minnesota.

For a few days ago, the Hobbs girl, Abigail, has woken up and now is demanding to return back home and see the crime scene to see if she has any valid information about her father's actions.

"So, it's Will, Abigail and Dr. Bloom that are going."

"Yes."

"Oh." Noelle looks away from him, thinking of how she is not a fan of Dr. Bloom and how she still wants to meet Will face to face.

Seeing his wife making a slight face from mentioning Dr. Bloom's name earlier, he pauses in his packing and he walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge beside her. She looks away from the window and stares at him with a slight grin.

"You do know that you're the only woman that I love."

"Hannibal—"

"Don't you dare think that Dr. Bloom can ever take your role or overcome you."

"She, overcome me? Highly doubt that."

"Indeed." Hannibal wraps his arms around Noelle and he tugs her towards him so she wraps her arms around him and he pulls herself into his lap. He rests his head on top of her head, lying a kiss on the top of her head before shutting his eyes.

"Jealously doesn't suit you."

"Don't you dare say I'm jealous."

"Then what are you?"

"Looking out for my husband because he has an ex-student of his who tries to get his attention with what she can do and tries to snuggle her way up to you. It's like a teacher-pet scenario where I want to put the pet in the pound and leave her there."

He tried to hold it in, but couldn't.

Laughter escapes from him causing Noelle to slap his chest and bury her head into his chest, smiling before laughing herself. He stands up, depositing her on the bed before he rests his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her backwards. Her back meeting the bed and she stares up at him as Hannibal leans over her, staring down at her with darkening eyes. Noelle can instantly see what he has in mind and he wants to complete the action with her, now.

"Hannibal, you have a plane to catch in about forty minutes."

"Then let's pace ourselves." Hannibal lowly told her before leaning down and he takes in her lips with his.

…**..**

…**.. About an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

"You appear to be happy about something and very relax." Will lowly said to Hannibal as they sat next to each other on the plane. In the row next to them is Abigail and Dr. Bloom, buckling in themselves in.

"Do I?" Hannibal smirks, adjusting himself in the seat and looking at Will with raised eyebrows.

Taking in the doctor, Will cannot help but glance real quick into Hannibal's eyes before looking away as a flight attendant begins announcing that they will be taking off in a minute. When Will had taken that short glance at the doctor, he saw how Hannibal appeared to be relaxer than usual and this look of satisfaction, illuminating his face.

Before he can stop himself, Will blurts out why a hint of why the doctor is in a very happy and relax state of mind.

"How is the missus?"

Instantly, Will gets his answer when a chuckle escapes Hannibal. Hannibal slightly turns his head to look at Will with brighten amber hazel eyes. Will looks away, feeling his cheeks fluster up as he can see that Dr. Lecter perfectly understood what Will was hinting.

"She is very good." Hannibal slowly replied, looking out the window as the plane begins to back out of its spot and then begins to drive onto the runway. Looking away from the window, Hannibal stares at Will, who is staring down at his lap and trying not to smirk, but failed to do so and also, cannot help but let out a low snort.

Hannibal begins to lowly chuckle causing Will to lowly chuckle too while shaking his head. Will relaxes and sits back, leaning his head onto the head rest and shaking his head. As for Hannibal, he looks out the window thinking about his Noelle and how she is probably still lying in bed, tangle in their bed sheets, sleeping away the ecstasy of having such animalistic sex.

Beside them, Abigail is confused with the two men, but Dr. Bloom feels herself look down at her clasps hands, having a funny feeling what the men had been talking about.

When it comes to Mrs. Lecter, no woman can match up to her in Hannibal's eyes.

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Seriously, what do you two want for Christmas?"

"Ummm." Leonardo taps his chin with his right index finger, being a smartass.

Tristan rolls his eyes and looks at their mother sitting across from them. They are at a café that is on campus and she had come to visit them while their father been away. It appears that something went down in Minnesota causing Hannibal and the others to stay up there longer than expected.

"Should we make a list?" Leonardo asked.

"Do whatever, but I want to go shopping early and get things done." Noelle said, cupping the ice coffee in her hand and she stares in between the twins.

"A half-zip, sketch books, shirts." Tristan threw out a few ideas for his Christmas list.

Noelle nods and she then looks at Leonardo, who is drumming his fingers on the table but then stops upon seeing Noelle and Tristan staring at him with raise eyebrows.

"Um, shirts, jeans…tablet?"

"A tablet?"

"Instead of using my laptop everywhere, I can have a tablet to hold it in my hands while analyzing the machinery that I customize."

"I see." Noelle nods, thinking that is an item that Leonardo will need for his profession.

"It seems like you need something to do without dad being around." Tristan pointed out to which Noelle nods her head and lifts the cup up to take a sip of the ice coffee.

"Anyways, I'm going to go shopping. You two have fun." Noelle said, standing up from the table and pushing her chair in.

"Will do." Leonardo said, hugging Noelle first then Tristan hugs her next.

"See you in a couple of week's mom for Christmas break." Tristan said.

Noelle left, pulling her car keys out of her coat pocket and makes her way to the visitor's parking lot. When she gets into her car, she buckles herself in and starts the car up, letting the car heat up. While the car is doing so, she looks at her iPhone to see a message from Hannibal confirming that he is returning home tonight.

She smiles and sets the phone aside once she texted a smiling face in reply. Putting the car in drive, she pulls out of the parking spot and begins to drive out of the university before getting onto the road and start driving an area where there is stores all around and in walking distance of each other.

For she'll try to get all Christmas items done today and begin wrapping tomorrow.

…**..**

Upon arriving home, it is dark out thanks to early sunsets during the winter season. Carrying most of the shopping bags on either of her arms, Noelle locks her vehicle and she makes her way up the stone steps leading to the front door.

Unlocking the house and pushing the front door open, Noelle grins as she hears familiar classic music echoing throughout the home making her to know that her husband is home.

Going upstairs first to hide away the gifts, Noelle comes back downstairs, but down the stairs that lead into the kitchen as she knew that is the area that Hannibal spends most of his time. Upon entering, Hannibal is lifting a mug up to his lips when he pauses upon seeing her arrival.

"Welcome home."

Setting the mug down, Hannibal rests his hands on the breakfast island countertop and a small grin slides onto his lips as she welcomes him back. His eyes follow her as she makes her way across the kitchen, around the breakfast island and into his arms. Wrapping his left arm around her lower back to keep her close against his side, Hannibal grabs his mug in his right hand and he lifts the mug filled with tea to his awaiting lips.

"So, eventful time?"

His eyebrows rose quickly then set back down making her to gently laugh as he had this sarcastic expression at the same time. Noelle brings her left hand up to his stomach, sliding it up to rub against his chest.

Hannibal pulls the mug from his lips and stares down at her with a tired expression. He had just gotten in about ten minutes ago; thus, he wants to get off his feet. But before he could, he had an odd craving for green tea.

"Just tell me one word that described the whole trip?"

"Pandemonium."

Noelle makes a face at the word and he simply nods his head before lifting the mug back up to his lips to take a few more long sips.

"That sucks."

Hannibal only nods as he gulps down the steaming hot liquid, enjoying the warming sensation of the liquid traveling down and throughout his body, heating him up. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the feeling before reopening them and setting the now empty mug onto the breakfast island. From there, he wraps both his arms around Noelle and nuzzle his face into her hair, breathing in her soothing pomegranate and fresh rainfall scent.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I did early Christmas shopping." Noelle answered, pulling slightly back to stare up at Hannibal as he stares back at her through half-lidded eyes.

"For the twins?"

"For everyone. I need to get a few more things and then I will be all done. I just need to wrap everything. I also have to make a mental note to my class to pass in their take home exams on time." Noelle mumbled the last part to herself, looking away from Hannibal to stare at the ceiling, mentally making a note to herself.

"How many more weeks do you have left?"

"A week and a half. The higher level classes I gave final papers while the lower levels like the introductory classes I gave them a take home." Noelle explained, stepping out of Hannibal's arms as he went to the sink to clean out his mug before placing it onto the drying rack.

Leaning her forearms on the breakfast island, Noelle stares at Hannibal as he wipes his hands dry before perfectly folding the kitchen cloth up and setting it on the counter beside the dual sinks. When he turns around, seeing her eyeing him, his eyebrows rose.

"Soooo, when is your next appointment with dear Will Graham?"

A chuckle escapes Hannibal as he makes his way over to her, but pauses beside her, resting his hands on the breakfast island top before her forearms.

"The way you keep asking for him, I might become jealous."

"Pfft, you jealous, that is a joke right?"

Hannibal steps away from the breakfast island and he steps behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Noelle stands up straight, shutting her eyes as she feels Hannibal massaging her shoulders before pausing and the warmth of his breath from his mouth is against her left ear.

"I just might." He lowly growled to her making her eyes to open and a small smirk came onto her lips.

"Trust me, no one can match up to you."

His strong arms came around her waist.

"And no one can take you on." Hannibal mumbled into her ear before resting laying a kiss on the side of her head with a sly smirk that is matching her own that is gracing her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Been a while, hasn't it?**

**I have been busy with many things!**

**Anyways, here is a chapter. Sort of a filler and whatnot. Getting back into the game…sort of. **

**Review and Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Morning

**Chapter:** Good Morning

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"Boys, you're twenty-one years old, don't kill each other with the wrapping paper."

A balled up wrapping paper went flying into the air and nails Tristan in the face making him to growl, grab the balled up paper and went to throw it back, but he stops upon seeing amber hazel eyes belonging to their father, glaring him down.

"Listen to your mother." Hannibal said in his usual calm tone of voice, but there is a hint of strict authorize tone too.

The twins nodded their heads, knowing not to go against their alpha father, especially when he speaks in that tone of voice.

Noelle reaches underneath the Christmas tree, pulling out a present with her name in perfect cursive writing. She grins as she sits back beside Hannibal as they are sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch.

Hannibal eyes her as she tears through the once beautiful down wrapping to get to the gift that he got her.

The boys watched as their mother opens up a gift from their father, knowing what it is since they were with him when he got it and also, their mother kept asking for one.

Once the wrapping is gone, Noelle smiles as she holds a black box, but on the cover it says a Microsoft surface. She has been asking for a tablet for the past months as she wants something small to carry to class and not lug around her laptop. Seeing another box attach to it, she sees that it is the keyboard.

"Thank you." Noelle turns to Hannibal, giving him a kiss on his cheek and feeling the short whiskers as he hasn't shaved in two days. Hannibal smirks as Noelle hugs the box to her while the boys dug through the last few presents that were for them and two for Hannibal.

"Dad, this is from both of us." Leonardo stated, handing a long and wide box over to Hannibal.

Accepting the box, Hannibal eyes it with raised eyebrows and wondering what the twin boys got him. Carefully and slowly unwrapping the present, Hannibal feels uneasy eyes on him. Glancing up, he sees the twins and Noelle eyeing him with a 'really' expression.

"What?"

"Hannibal, rip the damn thing open."

The twins cannot help but chuckle upon their mother's comment.

Smirking, Hannibal begins pulling the wrapping paper off till he comes to a dark charcoal box. Pulling the cover off and moving black tissue paper aside, his eyebrows rose as high as they can go up his forehead. The corner of his lips twitching up into a small smile as he reaches into the box, pulling out a brand new Armani formal suit with a bowtie.

"Wow. Armani. You boys went all out." Noelle whispered, leaning over to rest her chin on Hannibal's left shoulder while watching him rub his fingers against the smooth, clean black fabric.

"Yeah, we did." Tristan mumbled while Leonardo is brightly smiling upon seeing his father's happy reaction to the expensive designer suit.

Once the boys open their gifts which was new clothing, they begin to clean up and bringing their new gifts to their bedrooms. When Hannibal put away his gifts and carefully hung up the Armani suit, he exits the closet and he cannot help but chuckle upon seeing Noelle already on her new tablet, setting it up.

Walking over, Hannibal sits himself down behind her as she is sitting mostly in the middle of their king size bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, but tall enough to lean forwards, placing his hands on either side of her hips, he places his lips against the side of her neck.

"Thank you for my gifts."

"Thank you for my gifts, Hannibal." Noelle replied, leaning back to rest up against his chest.

His lips caress her neck before looking down at her tablet, watching her set it all up.

"Don't worry, I have one more gift for you, but that's later on tonight." Noelle mentioned, smirking as Hannibal makes an 'hmm' sound and lies his lips against the skin underneath her left ear.

"Looking forwards to it." Hannibal mumbled against her skin, a cunning smirk gracing his light pink thin lips.

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later; After New Year's: …..**

…**..**

The telephone in the bedroom went off making a low groan filled with annoyance to echo across the master bedroom.

Ruffling around in the bed sheets, Hannibal pulls away from holding Noelle and he reaches out to his right to his side of the bed nightstand.

"It's six in the morning. Whoever that is, better have a good explanation?" Noelle tiredly growled, turning to her right to wrap her arms around Hannibal's torso as he is like her furnace to stay warm in bed.

"Hello?" Hannibal groggily said into the phone, his eyes shut as he cannot find himself to immediately wake up.

When it comes to mornings, both Noelle and Hannibal hate them. If they could, they would sleep in till nine-thirty close to ten o'clock. The twins are sort of the same, but Tristan is very good when it comes to going to bed early and waking up early. Leonardo can do the same, but when it comes to weekends or days off from work, he sleeps in till ten-thirty. He does get grumpy if he is abruptly woken up, but he is good at masking that attitude.

"Good morning, Will…yes, I see. How far you are at the moment…I'll be ready for you. See you then." Hannibal hangs up the wireless phone onto its charger and turns his head to stare at Noelle.

"Well, if you get up with me, you'll finally meet Will Graham in twenty minutes."

"Lovely." Noelle grumbled against Hannibal's chest causing him to snort with amusement before rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

Patting her butt, Noelle lets him go so he can slide out of the comfort of their warm and comfortable bed.

"I finally get to meet Will Graham, but not in this state." Noelle told Hannibal as she wraps the blankets around her body and buries herself more into the pillows.

"Take a shower to wake yourself up." Hannibal told her, pulling on his black with white lining robe over his white button up pajama top.

"Hmm." Noelle hummed into the pillow causing Hannibal to chuckle as he walks into their connected on bathroom to freshen up.

When Hannibal was done with the bathroom and came back into the bedroom, he smirks upon seeing Noelle forcing herself to get out of bed. Her tired expression and small yawn while stretching out her body makes Hannibal to enjoy seeing a state of her when she's not in professional professor mode. Just like she likes watching him do the same or things that he normally wouldn't show in front of anyone, except his family. Then again, Noelle is more laid back and likes to have fun than he does.

"I'll be downstairs making coffee with the press brewer."

"Sounds good." Noelle pushes herself out of the bed and slowly makes her journey to the bathroom as Hannibal walks out of their bedroom to make his journey downstairs and into the kitchen.

…**..**

…**.. Twenty-Five Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"Although I may be, is it safe to assume you're not sleepwalking now?" Hannibal questioned Will while concentrating on pressing the coffee through the container and into a cup.

"I'm sorry it's so early." Will replied, apologetic in his tone while he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Never apologize for coming to me. Office hours are for patients. My kitchen is always open to friends." Hannibal stated, grabbing the coffee filled glass cup and putting sugar into it. He begins to mix it while turning to face Will, who is standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Onset of sleepwalking in adulthood is less common than in children. Noelle and I youngest son, Leonardo used to sleepwalk when he was five and six. He always ended up into our bedroom and then wake up, mumbling about dreaming of talking to us." Hannibal informed Will while handing the coffee over to him.

"Yeah. Could it be a seizure?" Will asked, looking away from Hannibal to stare down at the cup of coffee and swirling the spoon around that was still presence within the cup.

"I'd argue good old-fashioned posttraumatic stress. Jack Crawford has gotten your hands very dirty." Hannibal stated, filling himself up a cup, but also, making another for he knows Noelle will be coming down in a few minutes as he just hears the shower upstairs turn off.

"I wasn't forced back into the field." Will said, lifting the cup up to his lips and taking a sip of the rich grained coffee.

"I wouldn't say 'forced.' 'Manipulated' would be the word I'd choose." Hannibal said, turning the nozzle shut on the coffee presser and sliding the two cups of coffee towards the container of sugar and cream. His eyes flickering up to stare at Will before looking back down at the glass cups.

Knowing that Noelle likes two sugars and splash of cream while he takes a few sugars and he likes his coffee black.

"I can handle it." Will replied, lifting the cup up to his lips again, taking a longer sip than last time.

"Somewhere between denying horrible events and calling them out lies the truth of psychological trauma."

"So I can't handle it." Will blurted out, his eyes widening a bit before relaxing.

"Your experience may have overwhelmed ordinary functions that give you a sense of control." Hannibal sets the spoons down, resting his hands on either side of his coffee cup and looking up at Will.

Tilting his head a bit to the side for a split second to make his dirty blondish brown bangs to slide to one side of his face. Usually, his hair is swept back or perfectly parted to the side, but it is early morning and he didn't care what his hair style was at the moment as long as it isn't sticking up all over the place.

"If my body is walking around without my permission, you'd say that's a loss of control?" Will questioned, walking slightly alongside the island before pausing to turn his head to glance at Hannibal.

"Wouldn't you?" Hannibal asked in reply, lifting his cup to his lips to take a long sip of the fresh brewed coffee.

There is silence between them. Only the sounds of feet moving above making Hannibal to know that Noelle is moving around their master bedroom. However, there is another set of feet upstairs to which Hannibal knew that Tristan must be up.

Setting the cup down, he lets out a sigh of pleasure from the aftertaste of the coffee.

"Sleepwalkers demonstrate a difficulty handling aggression. Are you experiencing difficulty with aggressive feelings?" Hannibal asked, resting his hands on the edge of the kitchen island top.

"You said Jack sees me as fine china used for special guests. I'm beginning to feel more like an old mug."

An amuse grin comes onto Hannibal's lips upon Will comment.

"You entered into a devil's bargain with Jack Crawford. It takes a toll." Hannibal stated, lifting his cup to his lips again while keeping his eyes off of Will.

Making such a bold statement, Hannibal wants Will to always come to him and not Jack. To turn Will against Jack's words and judgments. Hannibal wants to control the strings of Will as if he is a puppet, he surely doesn't want Jack to interfere in Hannibal's mind games.

"Oh, Jack isn't the devil." Will instantly replied, taking another long sip from his coffee and almost done with it.

"When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he certainly no saint." Hannibal said while setting the coffee cup down, but once he finished making him sentence, he flickers his eyes over to Will with seriousness.

Seeing conflict flashing into Will's eyes, Hannibal mentally smirked as he wants Will to see Jack and others as inferior and see Hannibal as the one to follow, to listen to every word that he has to say.

Not replying to Hannibal's comment, Will makes a click with his tongue and he looks down at his coffee, swirling the dark brown liquid inside.

Feet coming down the stairs makes both men to look over at the kitchen stairs where Noelle appears in black lounging pants and a blood red V-neck short sleeve t-shirt. Her hands are working on her long dark brown hair that is still drying from her morning shower, French braiding it.

"Will, this is my lovely wife, Noelle. Noelle, this is Will Graham."

Finishing up with the French braid, she ties it off and then holds out her right hand with a charming smile gracing her lips. Will puts the coffee up into his left hand to hold out his right, shaking her hand with a slight twitch of his lips to make a weak smile.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Graham."

"Please, Will. And it's nice to meet you, Noelle."

…**..**

Will cannot help but wonder if Dr. Hannibal Lecter has any flaws in his life.

Everything about Hannibal's life seem too good to be true. Upon staring at Hannibal's wife, Noelle, she is an attractive woman. Was she the most beautiful woman ever? No. But she was attractive to the point that men will be highly enviousness of Hannibal.

What was really attractive about Noelle was how perfect her dark hair complement her pale sea foam blue green eyes. The darkness brought her eyes out, radiating.

"Hannibal told me much about you."

"I hope not much." Will finds himself mumbling into his coffee cup as he brings it to his lips once again, enjoying how smooth and fresh the taste was. He hope that he can have a second cup of this delicious coffee.

"Enough to want to meet you." Noelle replied, accepting the coffee cup from Hannibal as he made hers earlier.

…**..**

Noelle brings the cup to her lips, smelling the strong, and bitterness of the coffee that wakens up her smelling sense. Her mouth beginning to salivate until she takes the first sip, enjoying the hot, strong taste of the pressed coffee.

"I apologize for the early intrusion."

"Don't worry about it. Hannibal is good with opening the house up for friends in need." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes before bringing the cup of coffee to her lips again to hide the sly grin.

Friends weren't a thing in Hannibal's life. Acquaintances is more like it.

"Indeed. I heard that you're a professor in classics. Interesting subject." Will said, glancing at her slightly before looking back down into his coffee cup.

A small grin makes way onto Noelle's lips as she can see that Will is trying to make conversation with her, but at the same time, trying not to read her profile. She knew that she must be interesting, especially being the wife of Hannibal. .

"Do you have a taste of ancient history, Will?"

"I did some Latin back in high school and I admit taking some mythology classes back in college for electives." Will answered, swirling his coffee around before bringing it to his lips to drink away the rest of the hot, dark brown coffee.

"Yes, I admit that I enjoy the ancient lifestyle and the mythological stories more than anything. Sometimes the language is a bit much." Noelle explained while Will nods his head, stepping towards the kitchen island as Hannibal held his hand out for Will's cup to refill it.

Hearing footfalls coming down the stairs, the three turn to see a yawning, wild hair Leonardo entering the kitchen and walking right to the fridge. Only with pajama pants on and no shirt on causing Noelle to bite her tongue and Hannibal to stare down the back of Leonardo's head. Leonardo doesn't even realize the new company as he pours himself some orange juice.

When Leonardo turn to say good morning to his parents, he jumps a bit upon seeing a new face.

"Leonardo, meet Will Graham. Will this is our youngest, Leonardo."

"Um, good morning." Leonardo sheepishly smile, holding his hand out to Will, who nods his head while shaking Leonardo's hand.

"I'm going to go back upstairs…to find a shirt." Leonardo quickly said, moving towards the stairs and disappearing up them.

Noelle shakes her head, grinning while Hannibal sighs and takes a long gulp of his coffee.

"Are you going to be around here more often, Will? Maybe dinner sometime?" Noelle asked, leaning her left side of her hip against the kitchen island while cupping the cup in both of her hands.

"Um, yeah, when I'm up to par."

"I feel like you are up to par now. You appear to be a fun person to talk to."

"Hmp, not many would say that, but I'll take that as a compliment." Will chuckled, rising his cup slightly to her in a kind gesture. Noelle smiles and nods back, ignoring Hannibal glancing in between the two with calculating eyes.

"You should take it as a compliment. Everyone deserves one."

Will nods his head, a grin on his lips now as Noelle manages to lure him in and hook him into believing how kind she is. Noelle glances at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing him taking sips of his coffee but his eyes are trained on Will, watching Will's reaction towards Noelle comments.

"Anyways, I hope that we get to know one another some more, Will. I'll leave you two gentlemen to chit-chat. Nice to meet you, Will." Noelle said, walking by Will and laying her left hand on his right forearm with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

Both men watch Noelle disappear upstairs before looking at one another.

"Your wife is a kind woman that wasn't bother by my awkwardness."

A small chuckle escapes Hannibal and he manages to force a grin onto his lips, not understanding, or rather, liking the small bubbling feeling of jealously in the bottom of his stomach. Hannibal knew that Noelle is trying to make Will see her as a person that he can turn to and talk about anything, but some reason, Hannibal felt jealous of Will.

He thinks it's the morning and being up early that is making him feel grumpier than usual.

After an hour of chatting and drinking coffee, Will left due to Jack calling him about a new case. Once Will was gone, Hannibal went upstairs and straight to the bedroom to find Noelle, but she is not there. Going to the next location, he finds Noelle in the study room.

Shutting the door behind him, flicking the lock, Hannibal makes his journey towards the love seat that she is lying across and reading a mythology book. Leaning over her, Hannibal places his hands on either side of her head making her to lie the book on her chest and stare up at him.

"Jealously does not suit you."

"I think it's from being abruptly woken up. Too early. Grumpier than usual." Hannibal mumbled, leaning down to caress his lips up the side of her neck.

"The door…"

"Locked." Hannibal whispered into her ear while sliding his right hand up her stomach then to her chest to grab the book and toss it behind the back of the couch.

"Hannibal, if the pages got bent back because you d—"Noelle is cut off from finishing her scowling by Hannibal smothering her lips with his.

Pulling her upright, he sits himself down and pulls her onto his lap so she is straddling him now. Her hands resting on his shoulders while his hands drifted up her shirt and caressing her skin.

Reaching down with his right hand, Hannibal pulls the strings of her lounging pants apart and begins to push the pants down.

"Hannibal—"

"Shush." Hannibal sounded, attacking her neck while his hand slid her lounge pants down and off of her legs. Her hands already pulled the drawstrings from his plaid pajama pants and pushing them down.

Hands caressing all over each other's body before long they felt nothing but heat and electricity spread throughout their bodies due to their touches. Noelle gasps out as Hannibal mouth clasps onto the side of her neck while pulling her down into him while he jerks up.

"And here I thought it was too early." Noelle breathlessly groaned.

Only a mirth chuckle escapes from Hannibal as his reply.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter! **

**I would like to say thank you for the reviews thus far. Please keep on reviewing for more chapters for this story, but also, my other ones. **

**Check out my new story that I posted up a few days ago!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Thanks**!


End file.
